One in a million
by Loyalty counts
Summary: He was wild, untamed and unobedient. Women fall under his spell at one glance. But not her. Not the youngest daughter of the King, when he is imprisoned. Not when she was so close yet so unbidden towards him. Not when she was the only one that swayed him with just her words.[AU]
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hello guys! It's been a very long time indeed. Surprisingly, I didn't post anything! I really need an award for that, hmm; a trophy for patience perhaps *strokes her chin*.**_

 ** _Err, scratch that._**

 _ **So, I had this idea for quite sometime and decided that it wouldn't be so bad if I posted the first chapter today; one day before I get complete freedom until college starts.**_

 _ **So please if you can, do take your time to review about the first chapter and comment, criticise and suggest what you found in it. I'm completely being open here.**_

 _ **Aside from that, Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **One in a million.**

 **Chapter 1**

The sky was as clear as the pure water, rippled with the bright sunlight. The ominous silence said all that it had to. Until a gunshot and a few sirens blared in the far roads, leading to the beautiful meadows that swayed with the command of the wind.

Female admirers and men ran behind a tall figure, who walked calmly towards the meadow. He had no fear of dying that day, nor was he ever. The squeals and cries of the women deafened the once silent magical paradise and turned it to a slaughter house as the military men captured the blonde man and dragged him back to their van.

Young and old alike, tried to muster all their strength and tried to pry the handsome man off the men. Alas, had he been violent and struggling for his freedom, he would have been released from what was known as the punishment for disrupting Keichi Kingdom. The loud banging of the metal door over his face broke many hearts, their pounding hands chasing the men to grit their teeth in irritation.

 ** _oo0oo_**

He was driven away, to the royal throne room where the king decided his fate.

"What is your name?" he turned his emerald eyes away, expression blank. The King sighed, the man wasn't doing any good by keeping so quiet. If he had to deal with him justly, at least he should cooperate.

The King was too kind hearted and understanding to heartlessly throw this handsome innocently looking man into the dungeons.

"Dad I—" the squeal of the black-haired beauty deafened the King and stunned the guards. She had never raised her voice into a high-pitched scream in a matter of just five seconds. After all, Kotoko was known as the ideal woman for her beauty and good mannerisms. The King understood what to do with him.

He was too dangerous, as it is he changed his own daughter to pleading and begging in a very undignified way, on her knees to marry her.

Even if he was a man with the looks to kill, he was still a suspect that could threaten his palace.

"Guards, please move him to the dungeons." he declared tiredly watching his daughter dance and prance about frantically in front of him.

"And help Princess Kotoko recover herself." he muttered before following right behind the blond man towards the royal dungeons.

 ** _oo0oo_**

"Listen, young man. If you don't tell me your name, and your reason for coming in Keichi, then how will I make a decision? I don't know who would—wait I know! Misaki can keep an eye on you!" he suddenly clapped his hands and beamed.

The blond man raised his eyebrow but didn't comment on the name, maybe it was a man whose name was feminine.

"From tomorrow," with the promise, he strode away from his cell, leaving the blond man to stare at the metal rods placed on the window like he had done it million times.

 ** _oo0oo_**

The loud click of the door distracted him as another raven-haired woman came into his cell that day. She had a cloak draped around her, as she gripped the metal plat holding the stale bread.

He raised his eyes and met her stare, amber blankly staring at him. She didn't say anything as she slid the plate in front of him, watching him as he stared at the bread.

"It's not poisoned." she scoffed, folding her hands. He then noticed that she looked quite cute, maybe a year or two smaller to her, and her looks mirrored her father in ways. Except she looked cunning and fierce unlike the women flocking him whenever he was exposed.

He raised an eyebrow then continued to stare at the window from the floor he was sitting on.

Like drill on his back, he felt her gaze. It was quite different than what he usually felt, like a student standing in the principal's office.

"If you didn't want to eat, then you could have said so. That bread is the same bread that was given to you yesterday. Since you didn't touch it, I purposefully ordered the guards to send it to you again." she hotly stood there with her arms crossed and eyes set ablaze in mild anger.

He blinked, then stared at her, shocked for the first time in his life. She narrowed her eyes, as his face displayed the emotions swirling in him for the first time in his life unbeknownst to her.

"Now, Keichi is not a very rich Kingdom that can throw away food like that. I suggest you to suck up and eat what is in front of you even if you were filthy rich."

She turned her heel and threw a disgusted look in his direction. "If you had any feelings for the people, maybe you would think twice before abandoning food."

The click on the door announced her departure, leaving him stunned and frustrated.

He almost kicked the plate away. But then he remembered her words, and the face she made before leaving.

Staring at the plate once, his hands grabbed the bread and brought it near to his mouth.

For the first time, the untamed Usui Takumi of the Suzumi Kingdom obeyed a woman.

 **End of Chapter 1**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _So I said I would continue 'Different', but that would be after I write this fresh idea. I will try to update that story too, and see if I can balance writing two stories at once._**

 ** _So, thank you for reading this chapter, I really appreciate it._**

 ** _Goodbye!(hopefully see you soon!)_**

 ** _P.S. I will confirm the dates I would update the next in Chapter 2._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Hey guys! So here is the next chapter, as I promised._**

 ** _So, the next update would be on Tuesday or Wednesday, depending on whether I would go to the amusement park on Tuesday or not._**

 ** _Without any further ado, here is chapter 2_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

Metal clanking seemed to wake him up as sharply as it can. It did remind him of the nature of his childhood, past residence. Even the sunlight from the window seemed to set his hair ablaze, directly shining on it.

His eyes the dull grey metal plate; a reflection to his mood. Lightly, his fingertips touched the soft bread that gave off steam. She was right. He was given good food.

Like a stubborn toddler, he refused to sleep on bed, still shocked and full from eating the stale bread for the first time.

He couldn't believe it still, he managed to devour it completely! Sitting in front of the plate, he pulled his sleeves, folding them up as he got ready to eat his breakfast.

Again, metal seemed to be the only habitual thing since he came inside. With such a material, it really did bring him back to reality of his situation and the burning image of the vute beauty before him before the two days.

He still wondered if she really was the royal daughter. She had the perfect nose like her father, an aura befitting a leader. But a frown that didn't match her father's, nor a glare that he had ever seen from a woman given to him.

"You're still doing it again." He raised his head, eyes watching the woman that was surely smaller than him but intimidating enough to put the entire male population to shame. Except him.

He simply was too awestruck to even feel a pinch of fright.

Like salt to a wound, he nonchalantly stared at her as she continued to tap her leg impatiently. Irritation settled in, and she knelt in front of him, harsh as she had always been.

"Listen, Mister. Either you eat this bread or not have food for the rest of your stay in this dungeon. I don't care if you don't come out at all. But wasting food is something that I hate absolutely."

The hood of her cloak shone in the sun, her ebony hair defined in its silkiness and softness. His hand rose to her head; he found himself running his fingers through her hair.

She swatted his hand in a not so gentle way and glared at him one last time before exiting the room.

He grinned.

Because he didn't miss the blush on her face.

 ** _oo0oo_**

"Sakura, why didn't you tell me that my husband is starving downstairs?" Kotono demanded. The King's other three daughters were still unaware of the whole drama that had taken place two days ago.

Except Kotono and Misaki. Misaki's legs were on the table as he read her novel in the room. She wanted to roll her eyes at the silliness of her sister. There was no way Misaki would ever want that pervert for a husband.

Her cheeks rushed with colour as she felt his fingers running through her hair, he was the first man to ever do that except her father. Not to mention, in a very _intoxicating_ way.

Misaki felt disgusted and annoyed by the charm and aura he gave off. It pissed her off to no end.

"Your highness!" A maid lowered herself in front of Kotono and she knew she was being called. Dramatic as she was, her duties can't be neglected even if she did harbour such fantasies of imaging that blonde handsome standing buy her side.

"Misaki!" Sakura whispered as Kotono was led away. There was an urgent note in her voice as she crept towards her. Sakura Honozono was actually Misaki's only friend from the Kuuga royalty. Although they were childhood friends, Misaki knew Sakura was going to leave the next month as soon ss Kuuga returned from war.

The Great War of Balgar.

Balgar was the only war that extended for eight years, and Misaki knew that it would have been stretched hadn't the Ranchester Royalty withdrawn. She still hated their guts for even asking her father to give his thrown up for their son, Gerald.

Back to Sakura, she patiently waited till Misaki marked her page and gave her full attention to Sakura.

"Is there something the matter?" Misaki asked softly.

"That guy downstairs hasn't eaten anything in four days already. I know you are responsible, but he will die if he didnt get to eat anything. If he turned out to be someone really important, we all will be in grave danger."

Misaki sighed, already feeling sympathetic towards the people that used to starve and now happily ate what the kingdom offered. Unlike that arrogant man. He didn't even bother touching the food.

Guilt twisted in her gut, as she realized she was being a little too harsh on him. Sighing yet again, she placed her book on the table, and sauntered into the kitchen across the room.

There a few cooks brewing some tea and simmering soup. Weighing the possibility that he would eat, she decided to pour in some soup and grab the water glass.

Slowly carrying the tray downstairs, she smiled as she realized that only one dungeon was occupied. She frowned, after all, that unknown space man didn't clear off to empty the dungeons.

She should congratulate him on being the first to enter, for not so punishing reasons. Rolling her eyes, she nodded at the guard, who allowed her inside.

"Hey, Mr. High chair. Come on, have your food." She muttered. He was still staring at the window, the same way he had done multiple times. Except this tume she could detect the loneliness emitting from him.

He turned his gaze ever so slightly and raised a perfect brow.

"Usui Takumi." She froze. Then blinked her eyes.

 _"What?!"_

Did he just speak?

"Can you repeat what you just said?" She asked again, setting the tray down all the while.

"I said my name is Usui Takumi."

His voice was deep, velvety and the kind that attracted the entire female population. But in Misaki's dictionary, well she wouldn't admit but she'd say he did sound pretty hot over there.

"Alright Usui, I am giving you a last chance to complete your food or else―"

"Misa-chan."

Right then, he looked like a lost puppy, eyed wide to persuade her. She felt herself drawn towards his adorable expression .

Wait, _adorable_?!

"My name is not Misa-chan." She replied under controlled voice .She didntD want to entertain any prisoner, and especially not perverted ones. She still can't believe she was forced into this.

"I... I'm sorry for wasting food that day. Can you forgive me?" He pulled the same trick looking innocent. But she was already pissed off. What she really needed was him to add to her list of tension.

"Shut up, pervert. If you really felt guilty, you shouldn't waste it. I don't believe you at all." She crossed her arms hotly as he amusedly watched and slowly brought the soup to his lips.

With a final satisfied look, she left him alone. Although he was a little disappointed by her early departure, he was in a better mood than he ever was.

"Deary, I am back! I couldn't come because dad thinks extra duties can keep you away from me." She pouted.

Just like that, his mood dampened.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Thank you everyone to those who reviewed:_**

 ** _Silverlily95429_** : _I tried to use my skills to the fullest, and will try maintaining it till the end. Crossing my fingers😋 I do hope some of your questions are answered here, I would be totally happy!_

 ** _Artsy789:_ **_Yes, you are right. I think I covered that up in this chapter as planned. I do hope it is satisfying._

 ** _Padfoot Starfyre:_** _I hope to work hard on this story, hope you like it! ️ I'm purposefully not mentioning his occupation at the moment. But I am just as excited to read what you all can guess. Sometimes guesses turn out to be right!😉 The reason for his wandering...well, I won't tell you!_

 ** _Guest_** _: I'm glad you liked the first chapter. Thank you!_

 _ **MinnieMiss123** : Yes I did! And it is all with the help of all my wonderful readers. Thank you! Results do make me jittery, especially since they are due to 17 of May😰. Really, I can't help but feel anxious. Well, your questions will be answered slowly. Don't worry. Just follow the chapters😋_

 _ **Thank you everyone for your prayers, I am really thankful. Without it, I wouldn't have been able to get through! And Thank you for giving tine to this story, even though I still don't have enough confidence yet. I still hope it turns out the way I planned.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hey guys!**_

 _ **I'm so sorry for not being on time, I was really tired. Anyway, I would like to give a small warning.**_

 _ **"I am posting it from the phone beware of typos!"**_

 ** _That's it, and the next chapter will be posted on:_**

 ** _"|Monday|"_**

 ** _Yes, really late I know. But I dont think you can trust me to post any earlier what with other things going on in my life😅_**

 ** _Im so sorry for the short chapter, I dont think anything is really required to be input. Otherwise, Im still sorry!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"Kotono, what are you doing here?" Misaki frowned, entering his cell yet again.

He perked up, from the dull posture he was sitting, with the ebony beauty resting her head over his arm. As soon as she heard her sister, she turned and glared at her.

Real sweet.

"How dare you! Can't you see? I am having my moment with my husband. If you so badly want to spend time with him, then go and find yourself a husband." She spat, still glaring.

Misaki removed the hood from her head, and Usui raised a brow.

She placed the metal plate on his bed, his eyes following her arm. She still didn't reply.

"Misaki, now get out since you have already done your deed of carrying his food." Kotono said, quickly grabbing the plate. She smiled at him sweetly and started blowing the food.

Misaki rolled her eyes, "Kotono, dad has been asking for you since morning. You can't stay here for so long. Besides, there will be a scandal if you keep visiting the prisnor and become cosy. "

Kotono made a face, "Then why doesn't dad tell _you_ to stay away? Why me?"

Misaki scowled, "Of course, because I hate the men. Except our father. Why else."

Usui somehow felt a faint pang in his heart, as he averted his eyes. Kotono pouted but removed untangled herself from him. She blew a kiss, picked her gown, leaving the cell and them all alone.

"Have your food." She stated, crossing her arms over herself.

"What if I don't?" He asked,

"Then I will ask the guards to force feed you."

"Why not you?"

Her nose flared. "Are you trying to anger me?"

He grinned slightly. "What if I really am?"

"Usui..." She gritted her teeth, trying to control her anger. First lesson for her.

"Why do you hate me so much?"

The sudden change of subject caught her off gaurd and she was stunned momentarily. Usui watched her try to compose herself as she glared him.

"Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" He asked calmly, a little confused.

She stomped her foot, frustrated.

"How do you manage to make me lose my calm?!" She exasperatedly asked.

"I do?" He asked, amusement clearly detected in his voice.

She narrowed her eyes and turned her heel. Before leaving, she made sure to throw a glance in his direction.

But this time, her face was stoic, making him wonder what she wanted to do now.

"Questioning will begin today, after dinner. Don't ask me why my father decided to ask you at such a time. It's fixed and you will have to answer all the questions. "

"Will you be there?" He asked tentatively, watching as her face morphed into a scowl.

"I don't know, and I don't want to."

And then the cell became silent once again.

 ** _oo0oo_**

As promised, her father did come inside. With him was another man who was dressed royally, Usui doubted he was someone related.

Because he had no crest or emblem on his cloak golden-red cloak.

"So, I no not of your identity; nor anyone has ever heard about you in the last few years. Who are you?" The King asked.

Behind him, the other handsome man watched him curiously. Brown bangs falling on his face, were bought out by his brown eyes.

Usui refused to speak, he looked away, bored expression clearly on display.

"Listen young man. If you don't answer, I will have to use force on you. Which is why I am asking you politely before I really start using violence something I dislike greatly."

Usui didn't answer, wishing it was the cute princess who repeatedly scowled at him instead of her similar faced father.

"Very well. violence is what you ask, that is what you will get." the King's face scrunched him in a firm face.

He turned, with his cape flying. "Guards!"

Two guards came inside, holding clubs. The browned hair man passed a look of pity towards him.

"Are you mute?" He asked. Usui raised a brow, but didn't answer.

The man glanced at him one last time before leaving him ti face his fate.

 ** _oo0oo_**

His head snapped up, watching as she reappeared into the cell. She had a concerned look as her eyes roamed his body. His shirt was lying on the floor, his hands widely spread on front of him. His entire body was covered with blood and bruises.

Her mouth was shut, as she let her eyes roam his injured body.

"So you refused to answer." Her voice resonated the cell.

"I found no reason since you were not amongst the questioners." Like the flirt he was, he smiled slightly even though it hurt a little.

Her fuse was hanging by a thread, her face set aflame. With a sour mood, she left the cell.

His smirk fell as soon as she left, but his mood was lifted. He saw her concern unfiltered behind the mask she sported.

It was only a few minutes only when a pink haired woman came inside, timidly and nervously glancing at him.

"Misaki her majesty sent me here. She told me to tend your injuries." She informed the a very confused Usui.

A smile slowly spread across his face.

And just like that, he chuckled for the first time since he was born.

 **End of Chapter 3**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Thank you for reviewing the last chapter:_**

 ** _Artsy:_** _I guess I answered that at the top ️. But I'm still sorry for the typos, I am trying really hard to post flawless chapters. But thank you anyway._

 ** _MinnieMiss123_** _: Let's say I have something planned, can't say I am really hurrying. He is purposely being portrayed like that. Don't worry, your questions will be answered. Follow my only clue I gave you last chapter😉_

 ** _Thank you everyone for giving time to my story, I really appreciate it._**

 ** _Goodbye!(See ya hopefully on Monday!)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hey guys! Ah, what a lovely day!**_

 ** _Finally I am updating on time, *making a happy sounds* And I was really surprised when I saw a few more people favouriting. I honestly had no idea this story was going to be good._**

 ** _At least it is better than my first multi-chaptered story(yes, you will realize why when you read it)_**

 ** _So the next update will be either on Tuesday, or Friday._**

 ** _Yes, early I know. I didn't realize this was left to schedule other than the other stories ;)_**

 ** _Here is the next chapter, Please Enjoy!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"He is here! In this cell! Everyone, help me break this wall!" he heard some high-toned woman squeak to her fellow companions.

He had been sitting on the floor, staring at the window when a small head peaked from the jail like rods then suddenly disappeared only yell at her friends.

"Silence!" the King's voice quieted the squeals and whispers.

Usui turned his body from the window, facing the door yet again. The sun seemed to be at it's peak, the time for her to enter.

She was usually late today, he had actually been counting the minutes, seconds since the sun rays fell on his knee.

And just when he finished counting twenty, she burst inside; gasping breathlessly as the squeals and yelling of her sisters died down behind the door.

He should've known, his escaping was—will always be risky. Even if he his name—

"Quick! Where this hood and hide under your bed!" she shoved the soft fabric into his chest as she frantically looked over the metal door repeatedly banged by her sisters.

They all wanted to see him, three wanted to catch a glimpse of the rumored heartthrob while the eldest tried to pry them off, wishing she never told them.

"Why should I?" the room grew silent, so did the pounding of the door.

Her slid towards the window, praying no woman or crazy fan to be lurking behind to eavesdrop. And that she was incredibly silent. She leaned down, making his heart beat more unregularly than it ever did and he almost thought she was going to fulfill his fantasies.

Almost.

But her warm breath tickled his senses, almost numbing his mind before he allowed her to lead him; deaf on the cries and protests. He didn't even register that he was in an underground escape route, being moved to another cell until she could go back and convince her sisters otherwise.

He was woken up as she pushed him on the concrete floor from below and closed the trap door, making him wonder if she really just gave him the plan to escape or just shifted him out of concern. He had numerous thoughts, none of which seemed coherent enough to bring him back to sanity.

Only that one tingling on his neck, where her breathe lingered imaginarily, he shivered like never before. It was only her that managed to make him react that way, even with so many women who got close to him; even with their breathes washing over his face, he had never had this strange craving.

Misaki had no idea what turmoil brought forth to his heart due to her oblivious actions.

 _ **oo0oo**_

"Dad, please hear me out." Misaki said, watching as he father sat on his throne, tired of drama caused outside the dungeons.

"Your majesty!" a servant fell on his knees, bated of his breath and nervous in his approach.

"Rise, Shinzo." the king muttered tiredly. With the loss of his queen, stress was unbearably taking its strong toll over him. Misaki saw how he grieved over their mother, it was almost two years since she closed her eyes forever, changing the kingdom and leaving her father to yearn for her company when his people suffered from the Great War.

"Sire, the women of the city are starting to divorce their husbands. They have heard of the latest predicament of the young man in the dungeons. With the strong men out in the war, women have forsaken their homes. The Ranchester kingdom has claimed that their bait was stolen. They have promised to declare war against the neighboring kingdoms, including ours. We are falling short on male servants, each being sent for the training of war. Women are demanding to get the job of a maid just to be near him." The servant bowed quickly, and shuffled out, leaving them alone.

"Listen dad, I want to participate in this war. I—"

"Misaki, don't even think about it." her father had a dangerous tone, still sour from the news.

"But our kingdom's in danger. And look, Miranda of Dunbroch has already gone in the war—"

"Misaki I said no. I will tighten the security around you and make sure you don't go an inch without anyone following you." he threatened her, finally making her set her jaw.

She turned her heel, when he suddenly remembered that he heard male voice from the dungeons a few hours ago, belonging to none other than the infamous man.

"Misaki, does the man speak to you?" her father asked tentatively.

She stopped in her steps and closing her eyes; wishing it was her sister being to spoken to by Usui.

"Yes, he does. Only to spite me." she grumbled lowly as she still hated visiting him.

Her father observed her figure, contemplating whether it was safe or not to send her. Her response did make him convinced that she hated him, (all the men in the world that really did disappoint him) with all her heart.

"Did he disclose his name to you?" he asked, cautious and observant of her reactions.

She turned slightly, thoughtfully nodding her head.

"Yes, he did. He told me to refer to him as Usui Takumi." she blinked her eyes.

The King frowned, now where was he going to gain information of this person? With such an anonymous name, he was bound to be concluded as a being that did not belong to the earth.

"Thank you, Misaki." he dismissed her, as she glumly walked away.

She was still considering following the footsteps of Mulan. And other women that are participating in the war.

She felt so useless.

 _ **oo0oo**_

"Why does Misa-Chan look so sour?" she scowled as soon as she entered his cell.

Her father suddenly sent a message that she visit him twice a day. He felt that she was perfect as of now since he couldn't afford to send even one man behind this new drama. he felt she was a good tool to use.

Really loving nature, she knows.

"Do you even realize why the women were in a frenzy this morning?" she hissed, annoyed by his withdrawn and annoyingly carefree attitude.

He shrugged, "I'm used to it."

Used to the attention? Yeah, she believed so.

"Yeah, I figured that out already. No wonder men get to go around without having to worry about anything." suddenly her mind flew to the conversation with her father.

He arched a brow, wondering about her suddenly depressed aura.

"You seem to be disturbed by something other than the ordeal this morning. I presume it has to do with me being on your mind consistently?" he had a twinkle in his eye, although he concealed his concern beneath it.

"No need to sound so self absorbed. I can see the question of my mood behind that mask. Stop it." she grumbled, crossing her arms.

He was surprised, but hid it with a chuckle.

"What if I really am concerned about you?"

"Fat chance, you are only finding reason to pull my sanity."

"Is that what you think?" he inquired wearily.

"It's what you made me believe. Besides, I don't think any male species would have real concern. Even though they get to participate in the cause of saving the world."

Then it clicked, he realized what she really desired.

"Ah, I thought so. You are so manly, Misa-chan. Thinking about saving the world like man." he teased her, his heart pounding with the possibility that it might be true.

She made a face, drawing a smile from him.

"I wish. But father seems to think being a woman gives me the restriction to stay at home and practice being a bride."

He tried to imagine her doing the chores a normal woman does and nearly laughed violently. However, he was lucky to cover up with a cough.

"Why does your name sound so strange? Not a single soul knows about you." she asked, ignoring the teasing smile on his face. she always wondered about it.

His smile widened while she expected him to recoil, his mood to dampen.

"I never though you'd be interested in knowing about me.."

She scowled, "Of course I wouldn't but with the problems Keichi is going through, you seem to be a new addition and with such a strange and unearthly identity of yours, you seem to provide a danger that bring Keichi to forcefully think about terminating you." she mumbled.

"is it you who thought so or the King?"

"I thought about it, but my father would want to know." she said, still cross over the now late fact that she was to observe him.

He grew silent, making her frown.

"Well, Misaki. I would have told you if you were interested in me. Ask me again when _you_ want to."

Her face grew warmer, and she just knew she had turned red. With a furious glare, she turned on her heel.

"But I would say one thing: I am actually an unwanted son remained useless until a few months."

Her form froze over his admission, wondering just how much more was hidden behind his emotionless-sad voice.

 **End of Chapter 4**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Thank you for reviewing chapter 3:**_

 _ **MinnieMiss123:** Sad isn't it? But I am evil that way. Haha, just kidding. You will soon realize why he is so isolated. *Wink* Misaki...well...err I seriously don't know what to say actually. Either it is him who would guide her, or her guiding him. Your welcome, I really do enjoy answering the reviews(creeeeepy, I know) Love u too! ;D_

 _ **Crazy4Animation:** I'm glad you think this story is great, thank you! And I will, I will try to write a new skip beat AU. I just need to find time, I am really happy you find my AUs good although there are many others that are much more awesome and well written than mine. *Sincere smile*_

 _ **AM:** Thank you, crossing my fingers to maintain that level, please do pray. *Looking at the sky expectantly*_

 _ **Gdragon bias:** Well, here is the new update! Hope you have enjoyed it!_

 _ **Thank you everyone that are giving time to my story, I really really am grateful and appreciate it. Love you all.**_

 _ **See you on Tuesday(Hopefully) Or Friday!**_

 _ **Goodbye!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note:**_

 ** _Bonjour! If you are pleasantly surprised, I will give you the reason why:_**

 _ **Because I wouldn't be here till Monday as I am going to a camp tomorrow.**_

 _ **And I may or may not post on Tuesday or Monday for that matter, so I hope you'll don't disapointed.**_

 ** _Anyway, on the with the story._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

"Misaki?" she froze.

The footsteps quickened its pace, and before she knew it, her best friend as looking at her in an almost pleading way.

"Why are you going to that man at this hour?" she asked, safely staying away in fear of losing her love for Kuuga. Misaki cursed, looking at the blazing sky. She wanted to cut down the times she would visit him by going in the afternoon when—most of the kingdom—everyone in the castle (except the guards) are resting.

"Shh, I am trying to fulfill my duty towards my father by making sure I only have to visit him one time."

Also, she couldn't shake off the guilty feeling after he had confessed about himself a little. Her heart constricted at the thought of her complaining to her father yet again of being near him when he looked so…. lonely. Misaki honestly didn't know whether to visit him and apologize or just try to ignore him by using one of those…. herbs that make people sick for just a day or two.

Certainly, Misaki was willing to take that risk than this. "At this hour?" Sakura frowned, still stunned from the pheromones that he released that day. She nearly died from the brightness of his smile when she had come to tend his injuries.

Sakura said no more, she couldn't utter a single word after being directly attacked by that. She gave Misaki a quick nod then left her completely confused. Misaki watched her best friend dash out of the corridor of the basement with great haste. When did Sakura become so…. flustered?

Misaki shrugged at her own self and started descending deeper, where she had relocated Usui; feeling her heart hammer dangerously fast and blood roar in her ear like it would flood her entire body rendering her deaf.

She halted, calming herself down. Since when did she have to control her emotions?

With a deep breath, Misaki stopped just in front of the metal door, that was completely smoothed out, a small window on the top—middle on the door. She gripped the lunch the cooks made and showed her emblem to the guard standing on the side, making him incredibly confused. He looked like a new guard, probably travelled just recently from another kingdom for job.

Misaki removed her hood, frustrated and he widened his eyes in recognition. "Y—your majesty!" he gasped, and she had to glare at him to shut up.

He shut his mouth quicker than a dam, but she caught the look he ran over her body. It was the first time someone had done that she had to restrain herself from punching him.

With a loud click—that she wished didn't alert her father—he pushed the door open. As surprised as she was, he mirrored her expression but for a different reason. His face slowly morphed into a smirk, a devilish handsome smirk that almost made her want to smack the plate in his face and made her feel all the more endeared by the fact.

Wait, what?

She found him _endearing_?!

Did the heavens turn upside down? As she stood there gaping, flushed and frowning, he watched her with great amusement from her clothes to the plate in her hand.

"What are you wearing, Misa chan." he mumbled, a sudden dark cloud covered over them. He realized other people must have seen her like this.

She looked down, adorned in a soft gold dress that had a sweetheart neckline—purely forced upon her by the maids because she was supposed to meet the duke today. And for reasons she really didn't know.

With a scowl, she almost threw the plate over by her force. "I can't believe it." she muttered darkly, standing as he rose from his position and took the plate.

"Did you eat your food?" he asked, and as far as he knew, women usually take more than an hour to make them look pretty as they call it.

Usui would have shuddered if he wanted to think more about it. Especially, (he really had no intention of offending any more-than-average-weight person) when they pushed themselves unto him when he'd make an appearance in the parties for some political reasons.

Setting purely horrifying experiences aside, he concentrated at his beautiful Misaki. Yes, he claimed her in his heart before she even knew.

Misaki gave him an incredulous look before shrugging casually.

….

….

"Come join me." he held his hand out.

….

"Misa-Chan?"

She stepped forward, smacked his head as hard as she could and looked away.

"Stop exuding those pheromones like that! It disgusts me!" she almost yelled, her face red from embarrassment. She tried swatting her hands at his brightness, it was more so than before.

He laughed, she looked so funny, like batting flies from her.

She stopped flailing her arms and watched him laugh heartily, bringing an involuntarily smile on her face.

The moment seemed so magical, like a part from a Paradise happiness-clip. He seemed to drown in her smile, as she admired his eyes. He couldn't believe he finally got her to smile for the first time in front of him and it sent his heart bouncing behind those strong ribs.

The moment ended too soon, when he reached for hand as her stomach rumbled in protest.

Whilst she blushed, he kept grinning as he pulled her—almost forcefully—into his lap.

"Hey!" she exclaimed as he nonchalantly sat her down.

"You know, I heard one of the guards saying that the King usually sleeps at this hour and would wake up if someone makes noise like a scream. If you don't want to get caught, I advise you to silently accept my treat." he said, his grin widening.

She closed her eyes from the brightness, her heart in jeopardy from the way he seemed to cheerful to the strong contrast to the first time he came inside the cell—which was—two weeks ago.

"Deary!" they both froze, his hand holding the spoon near her mouth as she tried to take it from his hand.

Usui looked so nonchalant, but she caught the slight wince on his face. How in the world did her sister find out about this dungeon?

With a finger over his lips, she slowly tiptoed towards the trapdoor that was adjoined on the floor with a small crack. He watched her with great surprise, did she trust him so much? he wondered.

In great haste she tumbled down and smirked, waving her hand at him as he watched her go. She was greatly amused as his mask fell and he shook his head vigorously as the cell door opened and he was surrendered to the temporary torture that seemed to bring great pleasure in Misaki's opinion.

"Have fun!" she said, still smug at him.

With a defeated look, he was pounced on by Kotono.

oo0oo

"Dad?" she peered into his study room. He looked even more older than he was.

Weak smile flashed in her direction and she knew something was terribly wrong.

"What's the matter, dear?" he said with great fondness. Only she was able to bring him some comfort given how much she resembled and behaved like his late wife. Even though Suzuna—Misaki's elder sister could make him stand on his feet again—Misaki was the one he truly looked out for.

"I should ask you that. Dad, you look like you haven't slept in _days_." she emphasized.

He chuckled, opening his arms for an embrace although he knew she seemed even more reluctant to return. But she did, nonetheless bringing the comfort of having someone reassuring in life in both of their hearts.

"How long are we going to be like this, daddy?" she asked, sadness embedded in her voice. He smiled sadly, sighing tiredly.

"I don't know, maybe another decade. Ranchester is already preparing for war—and so should we. I guess Sieka and Miyabigaoka are trying to make allegiance to our kingdom. That's why I made you dress up since they would want to know the integrity of our word. I don't know if the Kings themselves are coming or the Prince. Either way, it is best all princesses witness the meeting as a means to know what after my demi—"

"Don't say such things!" she screamed at him, panicked.

"I hate men, and you, are the only person I don't hate. But if you leave me alone too, I will never forgive you and despise every living man on this earth." she pointed an accusatory finger in his direction.

He laughed, touched by her concern but sad that it was true. He dreaded the day wherein he would have to mount his own horse and leave for the battle himself.

"But, Misaki I can't allow that. Even you know it's true. You know that with the things that are happening, I have to stand there defending our kingdom one day. And that's why," he moved her head up holding his fingers under her chin and smiling at her in fatherly tender concern, "I want you to promise me that you will help your sister Kotono get through whatever problem she faces. I know she holds the desire for that man," he scowled slightly, "But I know if she ever falls, you would help her back again."

Misaki shook her head slightly, "No, dad. Kotono has gone in too deep. I think Suzuna would do a good job, she is perfectly balanced." Misaki frowned, somehow, she didn't feel right here.

"Yes, that, is what I imagined."

They both grew silent, until her father remembered that she didn't go to visit him just yet.

"Misaki, I will send with a maid to the dungeons, I think it is time you visit Usui Takumi right now. I hope she doesn't get her herd of maids to the dungeons." he grumbled in the end as Misaki scowled.

He gently helped her go, as she kept muttering curses.

As soon as the door closed, he uncovered a letter sent to him by his spy.

 _"Respected King of Keichi,_

 _I am most grieved to tell you that there is no family with the surname Usui. Although there were a few Takumis in the northern kingdoms. Many of the mothers claim that their son is the one kept in the cell and they claim that he is their son._

 _Please forgive me for not sending this letter to you sooner, as the Prince of Miyabigaoka has requested that he must have a bride from this kingdom to which I most sincerely apologize and gladly accept my punishment to agreeing to send one of your daughter to him as a bride after the dinner you have organized._

 _While I travelled, I came upon a hut and there was a man who was quite kind but kept telling me that his son has been kept in the castle of Ranchester for twenty years of his life._

 _I have a feeling that the son is the reason the King is declaring war against us._

 _If I get anything that alarms me, I will immediately send a message or come back._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Satushi."_

Sakuya, the King desperately hoped—Gerald, would be the reason. After all, he did resemble the King and would be the reason since he was witty and smart.

It was a hope he wished would come true. Now, he had to get ready for the supposed dinner with his daughters for the two kingdom.

Until then, he could wallow about his wife whilst he bathed.

 **End of Chapter 5**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Thank you for reviewing the last chapter:**_

 _ **Artsy789:** I'm so sorry for the mistakes, if you find any, please do tell. I actually shifted back to the laptop just recently, so maybe the amount of mistakes would reduce. Hopefully *Weak smile* I am glad you have enjoyed the story so far, it really does bring a smile on my face. _

**_Crazy4Animation:_** _I love you too! I really am not amazing, really. But thank you anyway. I think rather you are, with the way you carry yourself in this fanfiction site. Thank you, I am glad you like my work. *Sincere smile*_ _  
_ _And yeah, I can't update everyday, but I am trying to update every two days. But now after adding another story to my list, I guess it will take even more time. Lol. But thank you anyway, Love you too! You too, take care!_

 ** _Minniemiss123:_** _It is? I don't know, I just try to express what I feel and imagine. I really didn't know the last part was emotional because...well I usually am not an emotional person. (I wish I was though) I'm glad you like my evillness then you wouldn't curse me in the next chapters*ducks already, bracing myself for an attack* I'm glad you like both my stories, it's like you are throwing arrows of sweet torture to my heart._

 ** _Thank you everyone out there for reading my story so far, I am really really grateful. What with the views increasing tremendously, it gives me a warm feeling. Thank you, really, I mean it._**

 ** _Goodbye(See you hopefully someday)!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Hello guys! I am back! And I really liked the camp._**

 ** _Yeah, no love because there were only two bathrooms and twenty-seven people to go every damned time. And can you even imagine? After all of them swim, how much time was spent on the bathing of individual person?_**

 ** _Other than that, I tried two new things and learnt a few tricks in football._**

 ** _Archery was also one of the activities, and because of my hands feeling jelly (we did that rope ladder thing that was strung on a rope which really tested my balance and hand strength) I let my arrow flying away from the bull's eye._**

 ** _And one thing was for sure: I really really loved walking on the rope that was at least twelve feet high holding another rope above our heads. It was super easy if you had great balance._**

 ** _Enough with my prattle, let's get the chapter moving,_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

"And, this is my youngest daughter, Misaki Ayuzawa." the King said, gesturing to the maiden standing in the far end of the line of her sisters.

She gave a deep courtesy and smiled as charmingly as possible even though her hands ached to punch both of the men.

Yukimura nodded his head and sat on the farthest chair from her sisters, claiming that he had a wife at home making seven people amused.

Igarashi Tora kept glancing at Misaki, and being the sharp woman, she was, she gave him a pointed glare when her father wasn't looking.

Kotono, was pretending to be bored so she could be excused. Akira, she had inherited her father's brown hair and dark colored eyes. She had a kind face, resembling her mother. She was one of the shiest princesses but she was also one of the most fashionable princess in her family.

Suzuna, was the only, only princess who had the patience of her mother and graciousness of her father. She had taken on her mother in appearance slightly, although her hair was a mixed shade of brown and black that kept changing colors under the shade of the sun. Her cooking was one of the most treasured qualities that the royal family loved.

And then there was Haruna, who always seemed to engage conversations with handsome men. She was the princess that cared mostly about her gowns and her appearance. She was also one of the prettiest princesses to which many envied her brunette hair and light brown eyes that had a tint of amber and black mixed.

"I wished the Kings themselves were here," the king muttered to himself as he found himself in the midst of young attraction that he felt he must stop.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" their heads turned to the Duke who just entered. He was almost the same age as Suzuna, and being the reason so, Suzuna always secretly sent deserts and his favorite foods under the guise of a teenage woman. But she was no teenager, she was twenty-two.

The Duke seemed to resemble the King in appearance, but not a single evidence pointed that they both were even discreetly related.

The King had given him a nod, sporting a very serious look as Shintani Hinata took a seat beside Tora. Tora smiled at him politely although he couldn't help but think how unkempt he seemed just a while ago. The way Misaki smiled at Hinata made him feel uneasy as she kept shooting glares in his direction as he tried to advance at her.

As soon as serious talk had begun, except for Suzuna and Misaki everyone had rose from their positions and excused themselves as soon as Prince Yukimura brought up the War and Tora stopped paying attention to Misaki.

"But the War of Balgar is not some flimsy war. It had begun because of treason. Even after the pertaining kingdom had fallen, other kingdoms have forgotten that this War had taken their male population out of their homes. I hear that a few women have started to participate in the war." Misaki's head perked up the mention of the last sentence mentioned by the Prince of Seika.

"But not many are allowed to participate. if only a few women are willing to participate…" Tora added, watching how Misaki's eyes burned with passion at the mention of that.

"I believe that women shouldn't leave their homes, it might imbalance nature as it is. And then there is raising the children who would be orphaned and no to take care of them. Even if we manage to take in unmarried women, that would only decrease the number of female on the kingdoms, which after wars would be a really grave problem." As he said that, his expression was grim.

Misaki slumped in her chair, her father had every reason to say no for her. Not after mentioning the things that this kingdom so desperately needed: sustenance.

"But what if we find that object they are claiming they have lost, would it end the war?" Misaki asked, interrupting the conversation.

Tora gave her an encouraging smile, an admirable look taking place in his eyes that sent her blushing. had he not been sitting, he would surely have kissed her hand.

Her father sighed tiredly, "But only if they describe what they have lost, maybe we might succeed. But until then, there is no hope except trying to ally the other kingdoms and together we can overpower the other kingdoms that would force to stop the war." Yukimura said quietly.

Looking at the time, the King announced the princesses should retreat. The two princesses excused themselves, unaware of two eyes lingering on their backs.

Both gazes burning on Misaki's back.

 ** _oo0oo_**

"Did you hear what the King said to the Duke before he met up with the Princes?"

"What? About Misaki—her Highness being given to him in marriage?"

"Be quiet! Will you? No one knows about this except the King himself and the Duke. Even her Highness doesn't know about this."

He heard a gasp, his own heart beating sporadically. The maids were speaking in hushed tones, probably away from his cell unknowingly near his current cell.

"Mel! Jane! The King is requesting presence of all the maids! Hurry up!" another voice called out in a frantic voice.

As soon as the doors closed, he breath out. His heart turned cold, even more colder than the season in the kingdom he came from. His hands were considerably colder than the metal he was holder to grip.

He held his head in one hand, miserable that his only sanctuary was going to be taken away from him.

Maybe if he…

If he just—

"Usui?" he was snapped out of his thoughts, her profile like a beacon in the entrance of the cell.

In a blink of an eye, he had pinned her to a wall, the intensity in his eyes conveying a thousand words but none that made any sense to Misaki. She stared into his annoyingly beautiful emerald green eyes that always had a hidden message and a mystery she had yet to find out.

"Tell me, who is this Duke to you." with a hoarse voice and straining nerves, he demanded an answer out of the shorter beauty who watched him confused.

"Why, he is my childhood friend, and are still good acquaint—"

"I asked you what he to you is. Do you love him?"

Struggling to remove his hands over her wrists, she gulped and glared at him.

"What is this sudden attitude? Didn't I ever tell you that what happens in my life does not concern you?"

He dipped his head, just a little above the crane of her shoulder, feeling strangely defeated.

"why did you come down so late?" he managed to ask, making her clear her throat.

"Do you know what is going on outside the confines of our kingdom?" he paused for a moment, then gave a nod.

"If you are referring to the War of Balgar, yes." Being the reason myself, he would have said.

But didn't.

"So, are you aware that the men of this kingdom have reduced to twenty including you?" his eyes widened at that but she didn't elaborate. Her face remained crimson from the contact.

Then, there was nothing exchanged as he pulled himself from her, however he liked his body over hers, however he loved the warmth of her body in the coldness of this cell that seemed to constrict on him suddenly.

"What's wrong with you?" he raised his head and met her amber eyes in concern.

So much for not attending self-control classes, he realized his mistake even though he never felt any attraction for the opposite gender, regret coursed through his mind as the urge to hold her closer and kiss her senseless seemed to flood his reason.

He looked away, pushing her as far away as possible from him. She seemed to feel that something was terribly wrong, with the way his eyes sudden mirrored the first time she met them. With a hand almost near his shoulder, she froze as he asked a question she never expected he would ever.

"Do you still hate me?"

 **End of Chapter 6**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Thank you for reviewing:_**

 ** _Silverlily95429:_** _I'm glad you are liking the story so far. And here is a bit of Tora, even though I mildly described him for which I apologize._

 ** _Arsty789_** _: I had a grin on my face as I read your plea, but I'm sorry. Tora is after all, an element in my story that…. you'll have to find that out on your own! *wink*_

 ** _Minniemiss123:_** _Haha, sure you can. I was tempted to increase my volume of innocent eyes to level with the puppy ones. Just kidding though. That's just the beginning, my friend. Our favorite couple are yet to fall in love. There is so much that is left to write, trust and Misaki's hate being overcome. You're right, more drama when Tora's involved. Except this time, you might be a little disappointed from what I wrote in the second half. Why do you think I haven't yet decided the pairing yet? *Sly grin*_

 ** _Random Guest:_** _I was going to write Royal, but I guess after rechecking I changed it to Random. I'm so happy you love this story, I can't believe I earned myself another like. I honestly don't know how to express my gratitude except by words. Thank you._

 ** _Thank you everyone for reading my story, it means the world to me._**

 ** _See you soon!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **I'm so sorry for the late update! I just brought unto myself another thing: Studying! I had six months holidays so I decided to complete A levels right now. Because I really want to go to that university where my dad stays.**_

 _ **So, I might take some time to post the next chapter, but I promise I won't abandon this story. And I feeling…. mixed. Relieved but also sad. Another story ended in another archive, and I couldn't help but feel how great it had been.**_

 _ **Enough with my rant.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 7**

Misaki sighed, writing her letter to Hinata once she sat down on her chair. Her father literally had been on her heel all morning that she write him a letter about what she heard and give her opinion on the matter, which was something her teacher would usually say for literature.

All Misaki wanted to do was, spend her time with Felix—her horse. Or practice archery and sword fight. She would've been so free and feel like she could sour! But this job with meeting that guy down….

She paused, surely, there was no bad thing about him that can be said. Although he does exude pheromones, and somehow her father found it quite unnerving to let him lose on the roads, Misaki couldn't help but feel how barbaric it all seemed now that she realized he couldn't have done any potential harm. Just what was up with this guy? She wondered while she tapped the pen on her chin thoughtfully.

"Misaki, dinner is ready." she was called out by her favorite maid.

Eye brightened and hands quickly wrapping the paperwork, she jumped out of her chair and followed behind Satsuki as she looked around the corridors, silently naming each man on the portrait. Her favorite by far was…her mother. She was the reason they all can live better now; her motivation was what made Misaki gulp the sorrow and the feeling of hollowness and helplessness down and smile at her sisters and father like she was okay.

She still missed her mother, when they would walk down the market place with the two guards close behind their heels, and they would look for new breeches and boots so Misaki would have one once she would tear her own after riding her horse. Now that her mother was gone, she couldn't help but wish that she would be scolded once more, to feel the restriction of her mother and the wrath that would make her feel young and…so bright.

"…. I wouldn't argue much, young man. The War was caused by an act of treason. If the Prince of Jones never was killed on the first place in Ranchester, the war would never have been declared. With the kingdom that are fearful of the Ranchester Kingdom, I'd say they would still win, although they might take a few more years. Jones might be the second powerful kingdom, Prince Tora. But I'm afraid even that would not be able to help fight Ranchester off."

"What if we offered to find the object, will they stop the war?" Misaki asked again, making Sakuya sigh.

"Darling, why are we coming back to this topic again and again? I already sent a letter to the king, but he remains unresponsive since we are already on his side as we are the neighboring kingdoms, I would recommend we don't ask the same question again. I sense that the king might turn us over if we tried to extend our hand as a means to serve them."

"Excuse me," Misaki said, disappointed. She pushed herself out and walked out of the dining room, breathing deeply.

oo0oo

"Ah, I had been expecting your presence, Princess Ayuzawa." the blue-eyed prince smiled charmingly at her.

She frowned, trying to place his face as it seemed terribly similar.

"Excuse my interruption, but I couldn't help but feel as if we have met before, which I should feel that I must you so." she said gracefully as he led her into the throne room.

He grinned, "Everyone says the same thing. Perhaps you must've seen my portrait while it was being shipped to Ranchester. Since my father cannot attend to you since he has more important matters at hand to take care of which really can't be avoided, I deeply apologize. And now that I am here, I hope to satisfy the queries you have mentioned in your letter?"

She nodded, still uncertain that she'd seen him in a portrait since she felt that she'd breathed really near to the pale skin.

"I know I shouldn't be wandering around questioning things that were already spoke about, but there has remained a mystery about your object that you claim has been stolen, perhaps you could describe it so we, the kingdom of Keichi can help you find it." she paused, staring at his face intently. He sighed, looking at glass in his hand.

"I'm sorry, I'm not allowed to disclose the object as instructed by my father himself. I think he mistrusts everyone after the faithful treason. After countless times, I wonder now why we are even fighting since the kingdom has long dissolved into a mere handful of people, which I presume are residing in one of the loyal kingdoms which they trust." he made a face full of disdain and disgust.

Misaki made no comment but kept solving a puzzle she had no clue of. His face was terribly familiar.

"Then what about offering a peace treaty? A few kingdoms would be willing to draw their men back. From what I hear, the men population is decreasing at an incredible speed." she said, worry etched in her voice.

He chuckled, despite the intensity of the entire situation, as Misaki looked at him incredulously.

"Forgive me, Miss Ayuzawa. But your knowledge about something outside the confines of your palace just surprises me. Is it related to a lover you have promised to meet?" he teased her, making her scowl.

"Of course not! I may seem like any other princess to you, but I don't find pleasure in finding myself in such a situation. My dislike for men should last a decade if possible." she crossed her arms as she delivered her heart harshly. Although a tiny part in her disagreed over the fact that she hated the entire male population, she still prided herself as a woman who didn't need a man.

"So be it, I shall try that. But I cannot guarantee that the kingdom that has given the royal family of Jones as a refuge would agree. However, I must tell you this," his eyes darkened, the friendliness and easygoing manner disappearing behind a dark aura, "Our object is something we won't like to lose. And if it was not found, we will make sure we continue the war for a different reason."

oo0oo

"The King has asked you to go see the prisoner," the maid said, bowing her head.

"Go on, I will visit him soon." she couldn't help but feel nervous and strangely hesitant. His question had thrown her off-guard. She couldn't answer a question she herself knew no answer of. Thus, her abrupt departure made her a coward, the ability to avoid him for two days just gave her the enough time to think through the question and come upon an answer.

The door of the cell opened, so did her heart's door of speed. She could feel her heart trying to crawl into her throat, as her eyes dropped to the food in the plate. She glanced at the guard, then pointed at the food. He showed six fingers, making her eyes widen. That was his first meal in two days?!

"Usui?" she approached the man who had his back facing her. He had again been staring at the window. "Bright as always, Misaki, ne?" he asked, his voice strangely detached.

"Are you alright?" she asked when she found her voice. His eyes were hollow, dark circles beneath his eyelids.

She blinked her eyes.

"When did you change your eye color to…." suddenly, it dawned upon her. She stared at him in shock.

"Misa-chan, you still haven't answered my question." he pouted, recovering from whatever depressed thought he had.

She blushed, "W—why are you so curious?"

"Because I don't have anyone to talk to, and the only one talking to me hates me. So, I still wondered if you still—"

"Stupid Usui! Of course, I wouldn't! If you were in the least bit dangerous and tried to—"

"So, Misa-chan doesn't hate me?" she saw his anticipation, like a child waiting for his Christmas gift in the middle of the night.

She scowled, wondering how she even landed onto such a situation where she could not guide herself out of.

"No. You are too annoying and tease me too much." she grumbled to herself some more then pushed the food plate in front of him.

"Sometimes you just have to eat. Even if you hate your family. After all, you can't just mope over something that can't be reversed."

His eyes widened and then he chuckled, "Misa-chan can be so dense. But I knew somehow that you'd figure my identity out somehow."

She crossed her arms and scoffed.

"You didn't exactly disguise your looks, Mr.-I-am-cool!" she mumbled.

He laughed, "Maybe."

"Well, you seem to know something that you have claimed I am dense about. Care to share that thought?" she asked sarcastically.

He laughed again, "Ne, Misa-chan. Feeling annoyed over your confession that you like me?"

She groaned, "Usui I didn't say I like you. I hate you!"

Misaki left him behind, face all red and embarrassed.

"I'll save that moment when you said you didn't hate me." he whispered after her, smiling wistfully.

 **End of Chapter 7**

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Thank you for reviewing:**_

 _ **Crazy4Animation:**_ _I hope this one is as good as the last one too! You too, stay healthy and happy! Love you!_

 _ **Padfoot Starfyre:**_ _I can see you have derived a lot of understanding from just six chapters! Well, you have gotten everything right except a little teeny tiny thing. And that is that these other parties have nothing to do with princesses although it would have been there. Except I would be adding knots I won't be able to tie. It sure is obvious isn't it? Yes, in this era women are still taken as trophies, except somehow, I didn't exactly write this story as a story set in the past, except I did use a few historical facts to build the story and made up by own world with a new war. Sure, that will be explained soon, about the war and how to stop it I mean. That will take a little time, pertaining to how Misaki's father views the other kingdom's motives for stopping the war as his is to save the men that have been dwindling. Apparently, Misaki is still clueless to the fact that she has been already given to Hinata, however it still will remain a mystery if she would discover her sister's feelings over her childhood friend. I imagine you will get some of your answers in this chapter, Hm?_

 _ **Minniemiss123:**_ _Poor Takumi, really. Yes, it really is amusing to find him riled up over some other guy being in Misaki's books, possessive, eh? I guess this chapter would explain his weird behavior, hope so, *chews her nails nervously*. Really? You thought that? Hmm, this chapter speaks for itself, no? well, you will have to read further to find out! Thank you btw, love you!_

 _ **Silverlily95429**_ _: Me too, it can be a pain for waiting when I just want to dash in. Wait, did I just admit…never mind that. I wonder if Misaki's answer was what you expected…._

 _ **Thank you everyone for reading my story, it means the world to me.**_

 _ **See you soon!**_

 _ **Goodbye!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Hello my dearest readers! I'm so sorry for the late update! I was stuck in a marriage, plus I am super busy. This is the second story I am updating so far since I came back and I know shouldn't ask for your forgiveness, I deserve punishment for being so careless!_**

 ** _Anyway, so I think the story has suddenly taken a turn here, and I imagine the story not being too far from being figured out. I'm sure some of you have started imagining the answers to the mysteries I planted._**

 ** _But don't worry, I am not going to abandon any of my stories, even if I was covered with a mountain of other things like I am right now! I thank you for that determination I am confidently speaking of._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **Chapter 8**

The sky was extremely bright, as the sun overpowered the blue shade. Its yellowness pierced into his eyes as he tried to shield his face from the early afternoon sunlight. And suddenly he was pushed over.

Opening his eyes, he realized that he was in the same cell, and Misaki was standing over him with a mug of water. He wiped his face off the water with his hands dragging from his forehead. He blinked his eyes, finding Misaki in a travelling cloak. He frowned, why was she here?

"Get up sleepy head. You are about to see the sun anytime soon." she muttered under her breath, her hand reached out in front of him. And here he thought he was an alienated.

With reluctance and uncertainty, he took the clothes from her hands and stared at her as she waited for him. He grinned at her, making her scowl.

"Are you going to watch me change? I don't mind though. Please—"

"Ugh shut up! I'll turn but hurry up. We don't have enough time." she muttered, blushing. Although a little part of her did wish to see him.

She slapped herself to wake herself up! What was that anyway?

"Are you alright, Misa-chan?" she heard his worried voice and almost caved in.

"I'm fine!' she snapped, not really in the mood to his teasing.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the cell. He turned his head and noticed that the guards were asleep.

His eyes were glued to their clasped hands, his heart on fire and insides turning to jelly. Whatever spell she had cast on him, he couldn't concentrate on anything but her. How right it felt, her hand on his, warmth exuding from within. Her slim fingers tightly laced with his long ones.

Suddenly, he bumped into her, setting her to tilt behind her and glare at him squarely.

"Are you planning to die?"

"No, but now I can die happily." he replied dazedly.

"What are you—" her eyes fell on their clasped hands and she jerked her hand away from his. Then gob smacking him, he winced and rubbed his head.

Misaki grabbed a handful of her gown and tore it from the bottom that swept the floor. She then tied it around his wrist so tightly, he raised his eyebrows and winced ever so slightly. She then patted that placed and walked ahead with her hand holding the end of that cloth piece.

"Misa-chaaaaan." he whispered as they climbed the carriage that awaited them.

"Oh, hens of Suzuna!" she exclaimed, then she searched her bag and pulled a monkey cap from her bag. She handed it to Usui, who was looking at it with distaste. He turned it in his hand, wondering what she wanted to do.

"Wear it, it would help me and you." she muttered.

"Miss, what are you doing so early in the morning?" a guard came running as she cursed under her breathe.

She made him duck in her cart and hid her face in her cloaks. "My husband is sick, he caught the flu. I need to go out of town to the best doctor I can find and get him cured. he was suffering from chicken pox up until yesterday," she said in a low dangerously raspy and desperate tone.

The guard gasped and backed away as far as possible cursing her and the cart. "Move away, you wretched woman! And get that disease filled man out of my sight!" the general of the area growled at her.

Misaki nodded quickly and gave a slight whip to her horses, who whinnied a little and ran as hard as possible. Usui removed the cover from his head and grinned at her. her back was on him, and he slowly and gingerly walked on his fours until he sat beside her and stared at her as she guided her horses.

"Husband, huh. I wouldn't mind if I was referred as your husband." he said in a mocking tone.

She glowered at him, "I knew I should've said brother, that would set you straight in your place. And what are you doing beside me? Didn't I instruct you to stay inside the cart?"

He laughed, holding his hands up, "Of course, of course! I will stay right inside where I should belong. Would you give me a kiss before I slept, wife?"

SMACK! PUNCH!

"That should shut you up." she had a satisfied smirk as he held his stomach and head; hiding a chuckle.

 ** _oo0oo_**

He rose from his sleeping position, shielding his eyes from the piercing sunlight. Usui frowned when he realized that the rider was not in front of his eyes, and he looked around him as he scratched his head.

His deep-set eyes found her negotiating and speaking to some venders on the street pointing at something. She gave her a kind smile and purchased a fruit from her basket. An involuntary smile played on his lips too, eyes softening at her soft kind expression. He closed his eyes and imagined her beside him, laughing and watching the stars under the night sky, and he could see her holding unto him with their backs laid on the soft grass.

"What are smiling about?" he opened his eyes, capturing the first sight of her in the bright sunlight for the first time. She truly looked younger than he had ever seen her, her ebony hair now set down and eyes shining with the sun. He could see her skin glistening in the natural light.

"Just admiring the view," he didn't look away, watched as how the color reached up to her ears and his smile widened. She looked stumped and embarrassed, as if no one had ever said something even similar to that. She managed to glare at him and cross her arms over her chest. Unconsciously, his eyes fell on her fingers and his smile widened if it could.

She shielded her eyes from the bright shine and covered her face, "Usui, stop that! It's creepy!"

He couldn't stop smiling, not even when she moved away and started the journey.

Because there was no engagement ring on her finger.

 ** _oo0oo_**

"Suzuna, how nice to have you in my company," Hinata bowed regally in front of her, a small kind smile playing on his lips. Suzuna gave him a shy and sweet smile as she fell into a bow herself.

"Tis' my pleasure to find you here. What brings you to my chamber, if I boldly should ask?"

"I dare say, I found out that you made those delicious desserts, since then I have been trying to find time to thank you. If I should ask you, why do I find formality in our conversation?" he asked.

She laughed, "I must say, you started the graceful formal conversation. I didn't think you'd remember those times we would heap over each other as chicken and bun," she teased with a smile.

He laughed, reminiscing all those times, "I agree. But it's such a disappointment, we can no more do that,"

She raised an eyebrow, "Why must you say that?"

He shrugged, a smirk slowly increasing her heart rate, "We wouldn't want your dress to be ruined now, would we?"

Her eyes widened as she looked down at her gown. It was her new nightgown, and she wondered what he was trying to imply.

"Its my nightgown, Duke Shintani."

"And a new one, if I am not wrong," his eyes glinted, as the color rushed to her cheeks.

"Did someone put you up to this?"

"No, I just wanted to thank you, but I couldn't find anything you liked. So other than this…I planned to clear my schedule out for tomorrow and offer you to spend your time with me as soon as I heard that your sister would be away till she found her project material." He bowed gracefully.

She didn't know what to say, here was the man she had given her heart to stand and offer to spend her lonely day tomorrow and she didn't know how to respond.

"Shall I wait in the garden tomorrow?" he took her silence as a yes, as he looked deep into her eyes and found a twinkle sparkle faintly.

She found her voice again and nodded, making him smile at her.

He said his goodbye and left her alone.

And a smile crept on her usually emotionless face for the second time after her mother's death.

 ** _oo0oo_**

"Duke Shintani, I don't know how to respond to you. Misaki isn't around. I presume she has gone to meet her friends in Clais," the King replied while his eyes ran over some complaints.

"Has she said anything about when she'd return?" he wanted to speak to her.

The King sighed, "If I must boldly tell you, you should start looking for another woman. Misaki is not getting married to anyone any time soon. And I plan to follow my wife's last request. if Misaki wanted to marry you, she will." he said with a sign that the discussion was over.

Hinata opened his mouth, ready to refute. But thought against it. He thanked the king and apologized for taking up his time. He walked out of the castle and looked up, finding Suzuna staring right back at him. He gave her a polite smile and waved his hand.

She waved her hand back, then went back inside as he turned and walked into his carriage. His heart was set on something he can only hope and pray for.

Because he knew Misaki didn't like any man except her father.

 ** _oo0oo_**

Usui for the second time looked around when they entered another kingdom. This kingdom was even more broken and destroyed than the last one. they were travelling in silence as she would stop by only for a moment in a small place, speak to someone then come back and start.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Here." she said, tying the reins to a tall stick. He frowned as he followed out right behind her. The houses were burnt terribly bad, he was speechless when he found the castle all in dust. The soil under their feet was blackened, covered with ruins and unidentified dirt.

"This is the Jones kingdom," she breathed out looking at something he hadn't seen.

He turned his head in the direction of her sight and found one house unscathed from all the damage.

He followed behind her, not caring to cover his head with the cap she had given him.

She knocked on the door, her heart on fire. What she was going to do was something her father should never know. He would skin her alive, or rather bury her before she closed her eyes.

The door was opened by a kind man, his face marred by age and experience.

He knit his eyebrows in confusion and looked at her, his eyes travelling to the individual behind her. His eyes almost bugged out of his sockets, gaping at him.

"Mr. Hirose?" she asked, he looked back at her and nodded wordlessly.

"We wanted to speak to you," she said, taking a deep breath. 'Mr. Hirose,' moved to the side allowing both of them inside.

as soon as he closed the door, he launched onto Usui and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you, Takumi." he said, making Misaki frown.

"You know Usui?" she asked. Hirose pulled away from Usui and frowned. he looked at both of them as if he couldn't understand what she just said.

"Who is Usui?"

She pointed at the blonde-haired man then froze. She looked between both the males and frowned.

"He is Usui Takumi." she said, still trying to figure out what was wrong with her sight.

Hirose shook his head, "No, he is my son; Takumi Walker."

Her eyes widened, blanching and she looked at Takumi in shock.

That's why they both looked so similar, Takumi and Gerald were brothers!

 **End of Chapter 8**

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Thank you for reviewing:_**

 ** _Minniemiss123:_** _Well, you will have to read and find out, *wink*. And you are right, women in my story are being suppressed and it is the part of the story, I can't really focus on just romance because…. well I don't know how to, XD. She did, and I guess Takumi would soon open up to her. The story is soon going to reach its peak, and soon enough Misaki will do something. But maybe it's going to be different._

 ** _Padfoot Starfyre:_** _I see you have noticed that she has gotten herself into a mesh of suitors, well, that is part of the plan, so don't worry. Well, she was a rebellious woman in the manga and anime, can't help but write her that way because that makes her Misaki._ _. Yeah, they sure did. Except they are failing to realize the consequences to the people, how it is making some kingdoms poorer (like Keichi) and people to die of hunger. She really has, Misaki can't sit and watch others suffer, right?_ _And the fact that kingdom is being kind to the people, makes her even more persistent to find clues to this object. I wonder if you've figure it out yet. You seem to have grasped the concept quite well. Thank you so much for your support, please pray that I don't lose out on much. I really want to go to this university. And that would be possible if I am consistent. I hope you have get through your difficulties too and have a life that brings peace to you._

 ** _Guest:_** _Yeah, it does._ _. I'm so sorry for the late update though._

 ** _Crazy4Animation:_** _I'm so happy I do! I didn't know my stories would have an effect on anyone, in fact I think it's written so plainly. I don't mind writing, and I am working on the one-shot I mentioned btw. It's just that it's taking a long time since I am working on so many things together. Your welcome, hope you get through the days ahead! Wish you a happy and peaceful life, love you!_

 ** _Thank you everyone for reading my story, it means the world to me. I love everyone of you who give time to this story. And other stories too!_**

 ** _See you soon!_**

 ** _Goodbye!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Hey guys! So here is an update, I had written it the next day as soon as I posted the last chapter, just couldn't find the time to post it. I hope you all have enjoyed the story so far!_**

 ** _I normally wait until I am settled, but now I realized that I won't have enough time to sit and post after I'm done with everything._**

 ** _It's so interesting to write this story, I enjoy writing it so much! I'm really happy I thought about it, makes me write even though life's a dark pit._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Usui—no _Takumi_ , kept staring at his now identified father with an expression unreadable. He couldn't fathom that he'd find him here, out of all the places. What was this, some kind of final joke pulled on him before he died?

"You, are _his_ father?" She said it like she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Well, it was a given, except that there were similarities even she couldn't ignore.

Hirose sighed, "First and foremost, Walker is his mother's surname. And I am his father, except…. I am not royal." he said, passing the water to them from the tray.

Misaki took whilst she was thinking deeply about it. Why was he here? She frowned.

"You are not royal? How is that possible?" she asked.

He sighed again, making her annoyed and Takumi raise an eyebrow. "You'd think I am mad, but I am not a royal. I am actually a normal person in this kingdom—or was. Until the Jones foolishly accused them Ranchester for treason. I don't believe Ranchester would do anything like that. Except, except I know of one person who'd do this. But it's even unbelievable that he'd do it. And—"

"I'm sorry for interrupting you, but I want to come down to the name and the topic I came all the way here to ask you," Misaki interjected his rambling.

Takumi silently observed Misaki as she calmly paused and sipped her water. If he wasn't reading it wrong, she was attracting trouble by coming all the way here to Jones. This kingdom was fraud in every possible corner. But he knew arguing with her would pointless, she was reckless and stubborn. He knew she wouldn't step out unless she found the answer she came looking for.

"Edward, only he could do this." he said softly, Takumi raised his eyebrows even wider.

"He is the king," Takumi muttered, then suddenly it clicked.

"Isn't Edward from Jones?" he suddenly asked, making both heads turn. Misaki's mind was working at a higher speed and Takumi could see the wheels turning in her head.

"No, but he was a close friend of the Jones kingdom. He and the previous crown prince were school best friends," There goes one hunch down.

"But the one died in the castle is not his friend, right?" Takumi asked. Hirose looked directly into his eyes, for the first time since they entered his dwellings. He could see his wife's persona in his eyes, and all over again, his heart broke.

"He was his best friend," he responded, not moving an inch. Both stared at each other, silent messages passing between them. Misaki could feel the thick tension between them, if she had a knife she would bet the knife would cut it deep.

"One more thing, do you know what the object is the Ranchester kingdom is using for ransom, but has lost it?" she interrupted.

Hirose broke the stare and frowned, "They are admitting defeat?" he asked.

Misaki concluded that he knew nothing about the object. She still waited for his answer without giving hers to him.

"If I was Edward, I'd offer the now crumbled royal family of Jones a place to stay. Then force a treaty that would be in my favor." he shrugged when he noticed that she had bluntly ignored his question.

Misaki thanked the old man and moved to leave the house. Takumi stared at his father some more, not knowing whether to leave or stay. Misaki saw him but didn't say anything. Maybe it was for the best she left him where he belonged; near his father.

She climbed in her cart and started the journey back home,

alone.

 ** _oo0oo_**

"Cherie, would you so kindly offer this man a lift to Seika?" she tilted her head and found a tall man look at her with dark grey eyes. She thought she saw Takumi, and her heart almost fluttered, lightening up at the mere possibility that he'd come back to be with her.

"I'm sorry, but I am not heading west anytime soon. You can ask the travelers that side," she pointed at the other men standing beside their horses.

Misaki surrendered herself to her thoughts, welcoming anything that would bury his face deep inside, hidden from the fresh loneliness.

She stopped suddenly and kicked; frustrated. "I never saw him more than two hours every time I visited him, what's wrong with me!" she considered pulling her hair out but took a calming breath and started back on her journey.

Misaki stopped when a man extended his hand, clearly signaling her to stop. She pulled the reins and looked over to him.

"Are you going back to Keichi?" he asked. She was stunned, unable to answer. How could he possibly know? This route lead to three different kingdoms, except there would be a junction a few kilometers later.

"H—how could you say that?" she said. He chuckled, and removed his hat from over his head. That was when her heart lurched forward and got stuck in her throat.

"A young miss forgot to take her prisoner back, did you think I'd let you go this easily?" he asked, a playful smirk on his handsome features.

Blood rushed to her cheeks, and she was left scowling. Here he was, standing in cowboy cloths, like he was just crossing kingdoms just for fun and shooting. "Not fair, Misa-chan. I know that you are happy to see me around. Please smile, for me?" he pulled a look that made her turn redder if possible. he looked like a cute adorable puppy, the ones that would pull you to your knees.

"Oh look! Look at him, AAHHHH!" she snapped her head and found a woman pointing at Takumi. Misaki grabbed his hand and pulled him inside the cart. She dumped the hat on his head and whipped her horses, muttering curses and complaints under her breath. She ignored the tingling feeling in her hand, the one which gripped his and didn't bother looking back. She assumed that a hoard of females were chasing right behind them.

But something in her heart had changed.

She didn't feel alone anymore.

 ** _oo0oo_**

With steps tiptoed, they both silently reached his cell. Misaki exhaled as she locked him up, feeling guilty all of a sudden seeing him behind the bars. She chewed on her lip, trying to think of a way to get her father to listen to her. If she revealed about his identity, she knew she'd be revealing a lot more than just a secret.

She sighed, turning away from the cell and walk back to the stairs. She was extra careful when she stayed up, so she could enter the kingdom before dawn whilst all the guards snored in the cell. If there was a chance they'd catch them, she can switch cells and act as if they were delusional. It worked when she'd snuck cookies out of the kitchen marble. Except her mother would find out before she had the time to pop it into her mouth. She was the smallest daughter, after all.

With a thumping heart, she slipped back into her chambers and sighed in relief. But then she heard someone else sigh and froze. Looking around, Misaki realized that she had entered her sister; Suzuna's chambers. And standing near the window was her sister with a dreamy expression. Misaki slowly approached her, wondering what kept her up. Suzuna looked at her right that moment and smiled.

Misaki thought she would faint any minute now, her sister was smiling?!

"Oh, you are back! I came back from my trip too!" Misaki stopped getting hysterical and gaped at her as if she'd grown another head.

"You, went out of the castle like, an year later?" Misaki asked incredulously. Suzuna nodded, her expression dazed.

"I should made cheesecake the next time I see him," she mumbled to herself, happily arranging her bed. Misaki curiously watched her sister.

"What has gotten into you, Suzuna-onee?" she asked. Suzuna gave her an uncharacteristically large smile.

"Well, I'd say I have finally found the one I have been looking for, I'm in love with Hinata!" she exclaimed.

"WHAT?!"

"Will you keep it low, Misaki?" Suzuna said, trying to calm her down. Misaki apologized and excused herself trying to recollect her thoughts. This was too much for one week, she just got out of Takumi's teasing. She didn't need to go paranoid with her sister falling in love.

She took a deep breath and with eyes searched for her room so she would not accidently find out things that would cause her head to split, nor her secret to be out.

She laid on her bed, restless. Her sleep faded the moment she saw her sister. Misaki unconsciously started thinking about the prisoner downstairs, the way he kept the things to himself. Why was he so calm even after finding out about his father? Why did he come back even when he had the chance to live with his father?

She growled in frustration, kicking the blanket from over her.

And lastly, why did he drive her so crazy to the point she couldn't think straight?

 ** _oo0oo_**

Hirose knew it was his fault, he should've stayed right in the kingdom. At least he could've been in contact with Takumi. Hirose was sure of one thing though.

Takumi had seen things that would no longer surprise him of anything else.

Except there was one secret Hirose hasn't revealed. He looked at the trinket in his hand, imagining her smiling face.

 _"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, Takumi,"_

He blinked, that conversation coming back in his mind.

 _"I finally found a purpose in my life, and I know that staying with you would be the choice I should make. But if I don't go, I will regret it. And I know of a way to stop the war. I know about what Gerald is talking about. And I think it is about time."_

Hirose smiled, recalling the tender and soft expression on his son's face.

 _"What do you know about the thing he was talking about?"_

Hirose frowned, he didn't answer that. And dread settled in his heart as he thought of all the possibilities that surrounded his brain.

 ** _oo0oo_**

"Sire! Gerald Walker has come to have a meeting with you!" a servant came rushing into the study room. Sakuya fixed his robe and crown and stood up, puzzled of his arrival.

He neared the waiting room, and bowed to his visitor.

"Gerald."

"Your majesty, I have a proposal to make. I assume you know that ten from our side are battling Jones and their allies?" Gerald said, sitting on the sofa. Sakuya nodded slowly, wondering what this all is about.

"Yes, including us." Sakuya answered, and Gerald gave him a brief nod signaling that he was right.

"Then I must tell you, that most of them have already agreed, only a few remain. Which makes me come back to the proposal."

He leaned forward, a serious look overshadowing his handsome features and striking Sakuya with the familiarity of the shape of his face.

"Would you marry off your daughter to one of the kingdoms to the Jones family?"

 **End of Chapter 9**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Thank you for reviewing:_**

 ** _Padfoot Starfyre:_** _Well, she did have it all planned. The royal did knew she had gone somewhere but didn't exactly know her whereabouts. Yes, it was. But I am sure you must've noticed the lack of reaction from Takumi's side, which I will explain later. I'm sure many things would've puzzled everyone from here, especially the choices he made, even confusing Misaki. Although that is a part that can be interpreted by you I'm sure. Yes, Misaki was pretty clear when she said she hated men, so that makes Takumi work even harder_ _. Your right, Suzuna has finally come into picture, might as well open Misaki's eyes. Seems like Gerald has already planned something out! Thank you, for your prayers and good wishes. I hope you have good health and be blessed! Yeah, you are right._

 ** _Minniemiss123:_** _Well, I'd say, you will find out about her feelings really soon. I guess this chapter speaks for itself!_ _. Well, him lying about his name or conveying what he knew will be a mystery until I reveal. I guess you will have to read on until I reveal the mystery! Your welcome, hope this chapter explains stuff!_

 ** _I am so grateful for everyone reading my story so far, and other stories too. It is the part reason I feel so motivated to go through and write on even when life gets to me. Thank you._**

 ** _See you soon!_**

 ** _Goodbye!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Hey guys! How have you been lately? So here is the next chapter, and god, how long it has gotten! up until now, I was wondering how I will cover the knots, complete the mysteries when I realized that I was headed in the right direction. Idiotic and stupid I know, I can be pretty dumb. Lol._**

 ** _Anyway, I am so happy to and disappointed that I got to paint only to mess up badly because I would use colors all together, lol. I literally laughed when I was done, it really was a beautiful galaxy, XD._**

 ** _But, on the side note, I don't feel bad because I did create something new when I wanted to. Even you shouldn't hesitate when you are given an opportunity, or just feel like doing something you get an urge to. Just do it._**

 ** _Ah, if you feel like I am going overboard, please do say so, and ignore the above paragraph if you feel I am completely maniac—which is undoubtedly true._**

 ** _Anyway, here is the chapter, and I know it doesn't clarify the many holes I created, but I think I have started to wrap a few things up here._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **Chapter 10**

Sakuya rose from the sofa he was sitting on, almost knocking the tray from the maid's hand. Gerald sipped his tea calmly, unfazed by Sakuya's sudden adverse reaction. Gerald stood up, sifting his coat off invisible dust.

He looked completely relaxed, which struck Sakuya with the thought that he'd seen him before, or someone who guises just comparable to him. There was something about his features, the stretch of his nose, the wideness of his eyes, and his face.

"I'm afraid that is the only choice. One year, in one year you shall wed one of your daughters. I shall take my leave then, thank you for being an honorable guest, sir." he gracefully bowed and was escorted by Sakuya's trusted minister.

He couldn't believe his ears, he had to wed his daughter to the Jones kingdom? Preposterous! Absolutely unbelievable!

He flared up and stomped his way to his study, feeling like a whole new layer of weight just fell on his shoulder. He even had to ask Misaki about the prisoner, it was almost a month now.

"James? Please call for Misaki," he called out, rubbing his temples.

After a few minutes, a knock interrupted him from his thoughts.

"Come in!"

The petite woman entered his study, and he just couldn't help but think how much she resembled his wife, it made his heart constrict in pain, feel melancholy all over again. What can he do, he was hopelessly in love with Minako.

"How is it going? With Usui Takumi, I mean." he asked, still thinking about her.

"Nothing much, he doesn't open his mouth often. But I found out that he is a citizen, and he doesn't seem that dangerous to me. I would not say anything except that he doesn't belong in the prison. I believe if he'd been harmful, he would have used me a long time ago to free himself. And he is taller than me, more broader and stronger," her cheeks rushed with temperature as she remembered his side leaned down on her when she was driving back. Thankfully, her father didn't really see it in the dimly lit rom.

"I see. However, his presence just drives about any woman in town crazy. And if word got out that he is out of prison, I'm afraid this castle would be flocking with hordes of woman outside this gate. If you have any suggestions, I would be happy to listen to them. If not, I fear our friend has to stay where he was originally planned."

Misaki thought for a while, hesitated before she gave her suggestion.

"Well," her father leaned even though he was sitting further than her and she regretted opening her mouth but she had already started, and now was not the time to back down, "He could put on a disguise, like hide his eyes with a wig that would cover half of his hair and dress differently. If I am not wrong, he is wearing the same dress since months, and that would provide him a fresh look and a fresh feeling. I don't have any attachments, but I just feel concerned over this that we should not keep people prisoner any longer if we have no proof of any crime. That is all I had to say, I shall take my leave."

She quickly turned, her heart beating so fast, her chest felt like it could open up and throw it out.

"Wait, I think I might take your idea up," he said.

 ** _oo0oo_**

"Hinata!" Misaki exclaimed as he surprised her from behind. He gave her a shy smile and bowed. Now was his chance, to woo her.

"Good evening, fair lady. You look gorgeous tonight," he said, unaware that Takumi could be hearing since she was in the basement floor. She was going down to check whether her father had sent orders or not. Guess, it will have to wait.

"Thank you, but I am wearing only my nightgown, which isn't supposed to look gorgeous," she said, a challenging smile on her face. He rubbed his head, smiling nervously. Misaki knew something was off as soon as he pulled that look off.

"Did you, ever question why I fell into the steps behind your father whenever I come around in the castle?"

"Why, isn't it because you wanted to help in diffusing the war?" she felt terribly dreadful for what was to come, and she couldn't help but feel worried.

"And to ask your father for your hand," he confessed, waiting for her answer. Her eyes widened in shock as she registered the words. Her immediate thought was for Suzuna, and she couldn't ruin that for her.

She composed herself, her face turning stoic and straight as if she were addressing a crowd of the village.

"I apologize. I cannot, I only see you as a brother." her words pierced his heart, they were so cold, so heartless and no emotion. She truly hadn't fallen in love with him, he was certain.

"O—oh." he turned to leave but her hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"But, I know that you find the one thing you want from me, I'm certain," her voice was kind, and he couldn't help but let those tears fall as he walked away in defeat.

Misaki breathed deeply, and she turned her feet—

"Yo!" she jumped a mile away when she came face to face with a man looking so different, she didn't know what to say.

"Don't surprise me like that!" she whispers—shouted, glaring at the grinning man. He was wearing a shirt, his brown wig hiding his face usefully with the fringes falling over his eyes and his hair framing his face. If she didn't know better, she would have labelled him as a girl already. She stifled a laugh, realizing how funny he looked.

"What are you laughing about?" he knit his eyebrows, looking down at himself when she pointed at him. He frowned when he didn't understand.

She pulled his hand and stopped right in front of a mirror, and he couldn't believe what he was seeing, this was _not_ him. He couldn't even bring to describe himself, he looked like a fat lady. A tall but fat lady, with a slight pouch on his stomach, something the guards had told him to stuff with.

He smirked, staring at her. "Am I not pretty? You are anyways a man, Misa-chan. A very, handsome and enjoyable man," he came closer, pouting his lips and closing his eyes.

Misaki's eyes went wide, sweat forming in her brow as she tried to get away from him.

"Misaki? What's going on here?" she couldn't believe it, just what was being fated for her!

"Kotono! I—its not what it seems!" she exclaimed, flailing her hands in front of her.

Kotono slid her eyes to the hideous looking man, frowning and stepping closer. "I…have seen you somewhere…. who are you?" she narrowed her eyes, trying to place his face.

He suddenly shrugged, talking in broken English.

"Err….burrilliante! We have met? How when is so?" Kotono made a disgusted face, and stepped away, excusing herself.

Misaki couldn't believe it, not until he sighed in relief and slid on the floor.

She laughed, amused at the way he behaved.

"Its not funny," he grumbled, looking at the mirror miserably.

"Yes, it is. When you really see yourself, I would bet even you would laugh," he was now staring at her laughing face, his heart beating faster, and for some reason, he turned back to the mirror and stared.

Then, he laughed.

For the first time in front of her.

 ** _oo0oo_**

"A penny to your thoughts?" he asked, interrupting her star gazing. She smiled, her heart increasing in rate.

"I didn't think you'd be here so late, Duke Shintani," she murmured, facing him now. He chuckled, returning her smile.

"Well, I had to discuss a few things with your father. However, I didn't realize how late it got. Is that bad?"

She shook her head, still smiling, "Nope, not at all! In fact, I'm glad to have you around. Although I do now you come here mostly to woo my sister," he froze, unable to comprehend his shock. She laughed, her shoulders shaking.

"You didn't think anyone would have found out, did you?" she was still laughing. He recovered from his shock and smiled sadly.

"No, I didn't have a clue. I was completely concentrated over my task. But now, I'm afraid I won't be doing that anymore," his voice took a sad note in the end, his eyes falling down. She put her hand on his shoulder, her shall falling over her elbows.

"Well, I think you have another task. And that, is to entertain me. If you don't, I promise you I will not let you live," her eyes were mischievous, and he felt surprised.

He let a small smile appear on his face, "Then its settled. May I escort you back to your chambers?"

She shook her head, "No, I would like to stay here until I am satisfied," she replied, turning back to the sky.

He bowed Ans aid his goodbyes, leaving her alone.

And Suzuna, sighed. She knew it was a dangerous step, but it had somehow gone the right way. Maybe she could change his heart, not tomorrow, but slowly.

Slowly make him fall for her as she had done with him.

 ** _oo0oo_**

"Misaki are you in there?" his voice brought her back to reality, as she moved away from her desk. Quickly covering her research data, she cleared her throat and tried to calm her heart.

"C—come in!" she called out.

Her father stepped inside, looking around her messy room. She felt embarrassed as he stared at her floor, covered with clothes and a few papers.

"Ah, I apologize for the mess, I asked the maids to leave my room for a few days since I wanted to work in my chambers alone without interruption. I guess I forgot to call them," she said, a nervous smile spread on her lips.

Sakuya sighed, ignoring the mess and focusing on her, "I felt that I should see you before I visit Usui Takumi. I have feeling that he would open up when you would be around," he looked at her as she looked away, her smile still stretched on her face.

"You have no idea…."

"Pardon?"

"Oh, I was saying, wasn't Gerald here yesterday? I mean, I saw his carriage leave just minutes before I turned. Perhaps he told you something…"

Sakuya was stiff, he couldn't answer that. But her eyes were looking directly into his, and knowing Misaki, he was sure she would immediately know he was lying or hiding something.

"Yes—he was. He told me that I had to give—one of you in marriage to one of the kingdoms Jones was allies with." he anticipated her shock, which was of extreme length, indeed.

"What?! Please tell me you aren't breaking mom's promise," she pleaded, her eyes begging him.

He looked away from her desperate form, defeated.

"I'm sorry," he couldn't meet her eyes, leaving her completely crumbled on the floor.

 **End of Chapter 10**

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Thank you for reviewing:_**

 ** _Minniemiss123:_** _Me too, this is my second attempt on writing something more than just romance, XD. But I can't answer that question when the answer is so near to be uncovered, I assure you the wait won't be long if I am updating regularly. Your welcome, hope you liked this chapter too!_

 ** _I am so grateful for everyone reading my story so far, and other stories too. It is the part reason I feel so motivated to go through and write on even when life gets to me. Thank you._**

 ** _See you soon!_**

 ** _Goodbye!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Hey guys! How are you? Anyway, looks like the story is really reaching the climax, I can fe~el it! And so, I think it would be a matter of time before it all unravels, I don't know why, but I have great interest in mysteries. Lol, maybe I will be writing something related to that, the same pairing, XD._**

 ** _Anyway, I think I tried to make Usui as little OOC as possible, I mean he is usually stoic, and I tried to imagine a variety of emotions that he displayed in both the manga and anime._**

 ** _And well, please do ignore a few mistakes here and there, my typos corrector sometimes doesn't get it right, and I can tell some of you guys while reading would be like, "Umm, what?!"_**

 ** _Sorry, couldn't help myself write the dialogue, XD. And I am extending the one shot "Misaki?" because it did seem incomplete although I tried to make it a standalone depiction of a few angsty feelings._**

 ** _If you have read through all this blabber, I congratulate you. And present the next chapter!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Suzuna was not sure if she would ever stop laughing, especially if he was going to stuff all the cakes in his face that way. She knew he was still down and depressed from the rejection her sister had made, but she also remembered that he loved food. Nothing could cheer him up than a table full of sweet food. Especially desserts.

"You-kun! You are supposed to eat the cheesecake without smudging it on your face. Look! All the cheese is spread over your lips!" she giggled as she tossed the napkin towards him, which he gracefully caught and successfully wiped his mouth. He grinned, "It is always your food that makes me so wild. You really are a mastermind in making such delicious food! The Ayuzawa family must be so lucky to have such a fantastic cook!"

She blushed red and smiled at him with gratitude. She mock bowed, a smirk on her face.

"Would you still say no to take the vegetable crush? Honoka made it," Hinata's eyes went wide, and he frantically shook his head.

"Pl—please no! Not that disgusting drink!" he said, as Suzuna laughed.

Honoka grew up in the palace, and she had made a vegetable drink for him because he was the fattest boy she had ever seen. And that's when he tried very hard to stay out of her sight, avoid the moment she would see him and blend the distastefully awful drink.

"Don't worry, Honoka has gone back to her village for some days," she assured him, smiling normally as he sighed in relief and continued to eat the mouth-watering cakes.

"OH! Look! Hinata's still lurking around the palace!" he stopped eating, those maids were so evil! Even when he was with the king, they would always whisper about him.

"And I bet that drink is too! Where is it!" his panic heightened, right under Suzuna's watch as she amusedly watched him shrink.

He pushed his chair out and left the dining room, excusing himself so he could avoid it.

Suzuna laughed, gesturing those maids to clean the table up since she knew that he was probably preparing to leave. Maybe tomorrow she would confess that it was a prank and cheer him up again with a round cream cake.

She could never get enough of teasing him. Never.

oo0oo

Misaki didn't feel like visiting Usui at the moment, she felt numb and completely dull since yesterday night. Since her father left her with his final word, his final decision over the plan set my Gerald. She felt enraged, completely angry at him for even suggesting a plan that could ruin relationships, it all seems to unfair.

Well, the world was always unfair.

She sighed, pushing her food away feeling like her stomach couldn't feel anything.

"You shouldn't waste food like that, Misa-chan."

She yelped, jumping a thousand feet away. Her eyes were wild, startled from the sudden voice that invaded her balcony.

In front of her, was Usui, leaning on his balcony, facing her. And she shouldn't even say anything, this wasn't his room to begin with.

"Why are you in that room?" she asked, recovering from the attack. He wasn't wearing his disguise, which was a good thing, and she wondered if she would be able to keep up the façade when she would visit with her father. So far, her upset mood was preventing the meeting to even occur, which Usui should be really thankful about.

"I merely suggested that my room was completely smelling of rats, as I held my shirt in my hand and fanned my face. The maid fainted." he didn't have an expression as he shrugged. She smacked her forehead.

"Usui, you aren't supposed to do that," she muttered, cursing under her breath. But she couldn't help but feel glad, his presence was a soothing annoyance. At least he was there to keep her from thinking about the depressing thoughts.

"Now, Misa-chan. I know you missed me too. That's why you haven't eaten anything since morning yet," he stepped forward, placing his elbow on the railing as his chin rested on the palm of both of his hands.

Her mood suddenly turned glum, the atmosphere dropping around them. Usui's playful attitude dropped, noticing her obvious gloomy attitude. He frowned, not quite getting what could be bothering her.

"Is it possible that you really wanted to kiss me? I did catch you glancing at my—"

"SHUT UP! Don't you have any other work than to pester me and keep teasing me about embarrassing things?" her cheeks coloured up, snapping from her depression. His amused smirk spread on his lips.

"Nope. I believe that if I did have any other work, it would still involve you. I can stare at you all day!" he was so cheerful, she shrieked as she took the fork from her plate and threw it on him. He dodged the attack, shaking his head.

"Always violent, how cruel. I thought you would thank me for saying swee—"

"NOTHING LIKE THIS SOUNDS SWEET, PERVERT!" she screamed, causing a few birds on the trees to fly away. Someone even knocked on her door, and she panicked, looking over at Usui; no rather, glaring at him.

"Come in!" she called out, Haruna was in her latest fashionable gown, maybe just back from a royal "princess" party, Misaki didn't even know if she really cared for her kingdom at all. But she couldn't say anything, because she was the youngest after all.

"Why were screaming like a banshee?" she asked, her eyebrows arched up and he face questioning her. Misaki gave her a nervous laugh, looking at Usui, who was staring at her with an amused smile. Misaki really wanted to punch this guy, especially for causing her to scream like that.

"I did? Oh, I was daydreaming again! You know, I read a lot of novels, and I couldn't find the next chapter of this interesting story I read this evening, about a mad man—"

"Oh please, don't even start with your useless rants on those useless time-consuming books that do nothing but make you look idiotic. Be like me, people look out for me because I know fashion, I am fashion and—"

"You create fashion, we all get it, Haruna. Can you please make sure the door is shut tightly while you are out? I don't want people to wake up from my…. thoughts on my novel." she interrupted, smiling tightly as she watched Haruna roll her eyes.

"Yeah sure. Don't tell me people mocked you on the day you finally become a bride. You are letting a good amount of beauty display—"

"Uhh, is that dad I heard? I think he is headed this way," Misaki pretended to perk up, walking towards Haruna as she bobbed her head out and then back in, shaking her head. Then she shrugged and left, because Misaki's ears were sharper than anyone in the family, and she didn't want to be caught by her dad, for roaming around even after curfew.

"What were you going to say about the madman?" Usui asked, as she slid down on the floor, sighing in relief. She glanced at him and let a deep breath out.

"A madman who came from the planet pheromone, casting a spell on the poor souls of the women around the world with his alienated ways," she sputtered out.

His eyes went wide, and he laughed, too entertained to feel offended that she insulted his good looks.

"So, I am an alien in this story? And you a helpless woman who couldn't defy an alien's spell?" a mischievous smile graced on his lips, as he climbed into her balcony.

"Hey! I never said you were allowed to invade my room! Get out at once! And no, I will be the warrior that would defend the women," she pushed his back, blushing as he had jumped right on top of her. He chuckled, stopped right in front of the railing and whirling around, forcing her to stare into his emerald eyes.

Her blush deepened as he smiled, "I'd like that, Misa-chan as a warrior."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"How cruel, Misa-chan. I was complementing you," he pouted.

"Well I never asked for your opinion!"

"But you never say anything nice," he muttered, childish and still pouting.

"You never told me anything either! And when you will meet my father tomorrow, I wonder what you would say once he pieces your face with Gerald's," she sarcastically retorted, rendering him speechless.

It was too silent.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up, I was just—"

"Are you going to be there with him?" he asked quietly, looking in her amber eyes, causing her heart to race even faster. She looked away, feeling strangely guilty as she nodded.

"Then its fair, I will tell you about myself only if you tell me what's bothering you since morning and eat that food," he pointed at the cold food abandoned on the table behind them. She sighed, his deal was too simple, but not for her. She never confided her problems in anyone.

"Alright," she gave in, gulping the few morsels of food down her throat, and her stomach started to feel better. And she glanced at him, his eyes staring at the trees in front of them; a jungle stretching to nothingness beyond this kingdom. After all, this was the kingdom that was at the edge of the civilisation.

"Dad agreed to the proposition Prince Gerald made yesterday, and it involves breaking my mother's last request."

"What did he propose?" Takumi took a small piece of her meat and popped it in his mouth.

"He proposed that one of us marry one of the Prince that allied the Jones Kingdom," his body froze.

Gerald really had no limit when it comes to malice.

 **End of Chapter 11**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Thank you for reviewing:**_

 ** _Padfoot Starfyre:_** _He is still in the process, after all it has been a few days since he last saw Takumi and thought about him at all. I know right? I tried to think up of something that would make him less appealing, but nothing could look unappealing than that. Surely, a fat lady who had hair all over her face roaming around the palace wouldn't frighten the maids. Hopefully. Well, Hinata always did love food, I wonder if Suzuna could worm her way in his heart, hoping my plan works. *Crossing her fingers*. Yes, she finally does. I can't exactly agree nor deny what you have extricated so far, if I were a fellow reader like you, I would have done the same. But I assure you, your answer would be given the next chapter, soon enough._ _Thank you! Be blessed and Happy!_

 ** _Minniemiss123:_** _Lol, tension is a part of the story, some have less and some have more. I can't exactly bring out intense moments because I have no experience. I move out of intense situations before they even start, so…I can feel that, hehe. The change of place for Takumi? Yeah, it is better that now he is living in the castle for better or worse. Lol. Yeah, I know. (XD) And your welcome. Be blessed and Happy!_

 ** _Thank you everyone out there who are reading my story, I am so happy that you take your time reading this story. I love everyone of you, because you remove time from your schedule just to read what I wrote. Even if you don't, still a big thank you._**

 ** _Goodbye!_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **I'm really sorry for being so late, I honestly didn't have any time. One of the reasons being:**_

 _ **1) I got a really low percentage which took time for the university of my choice to consider.**_

 _ **2) After getting rejected by them, I had to search for colleges for myself which had the integrated section as well.**_

 _ **3) I had been down with really bad flu and a swollen eye for a few days which really pulled me down. I'm honestly very sorry.**_

 _ **And I have a very important notice to tell you guys:**_

 _ **Since I am going to be away from home, internet and basically the entire world after a few days, since I found a college really away from home, I am going to finish up my remaining stories and sign off. I can't guarantee when I will ever update, probably after an year or something. So in these few days, I really ask you guys to be sincere, tell me what sounds irrational, insensible and stupid. I can safely say I have ten days.**_

 _ **Back to the story, are you ready for Takumi's revelations?**_

* * *

Misaki felt uneasy under his smoldering gaze, holding no expression whatsoever. Something had definitely set him off, the air seemed ten times thicker as soon as she uttered those words.

Takumi had a bad feeling, there was something reckless Misaki is going to do, he could just feel it.

"Usui?"

He snapped out of his trance, meeting her startling amber eyes, as she waited for him to complete his deal.

"My name isn't Usui Takumi."

Misaki blinked, confused by the revelation he just dropped. Then she frowned as it seemed to sink in, her lips setting downer as she thought more about. Why did he lie?

"And I am―"

"Her highness?" They both jerked their heads as a maid popped her head inside blushing as soon as she saw Usui. Misaki scowled as she realized he was exhibiting that flirty aura. She wanted to shrink him and dump him inside the box for good measure.

Unfortunately, the maid had an important news.

"His Majesty is asking for your presence in the throne room."

Misaki glanced at Usui one last time, wondering what he would have said if they hadn't been interrupted. Her heart raced at the possibilities that ran in her head. Her mind was now a tangled mess, all the things she thought she knew about him seemed like they were all lies. Cobwebs to hide something he was just going to reveal. Was he really a criminal under disguise? And then there was his father, who was Yu Hirose. And he said that Takumi was illegitimate. Or somewhere along those lines. Was Takumi really a royal? She recalled Yuu saying that surname, she couldn't remember what it was though.

She kept pondering as she strode towards the throne room, with grace and confidence as she always does and found Tora Igarashi waiting for her as her father nervously waited for her. She had a really bad feeling about this. She could already feel it. Who calls so urgently in the middle of the night anyway?

"Father." She courtsied to the men in the throne, as Tora smirked at her. She rolled her eyes at him, making him smirk even more wider.

"Tora says you both have been in love with each other for a long time. Why haven't you told me anything about it?"

Misaki's jaw dropped, as she stared at her father shocked. How in the world had he gotten such a ridiculous idea?!

"How dare you announce my feelings without my consent?! Where did you get such a notion that I was in lo―"

Tora pulled her with her to the pillars just in the corner and hushed her with his finger as she looked daggers at him. If there was anything she would do right now, it would be murder this liar starting by that smirk.

"Do you really want to marry the other side? I am trying to save you. Look, I really like you. I know the last wish of your mother, I know that you wouldn't be happy with that marriage. But if you went along with me, you could be saved."

Misaki's heart raced, she started thinking fast, ideas, plans and plots circulating her mind.

"What's the plan?" She swallowed her discomfort and waited for his response.

"First, we claim we are in love..." He briefed the details out, as Misaki found herself agreeing with him more and more."

 ** _oo0oo_**

Misaki Ayuzawa and Tora Igarashi look so cute together!" A maid exclaimed. Takumi's ears perked up, he turned towards the maid with bored eyes. There was a small toothpick dangling between his lips, making the maid gulp.

"What are you doing outside? Didn't I tell you to stay inside?" A frustrated voice scolded him somewbere behind him.

He smiled involuntarily, whirling around as Misaki grabbed his wrist and pulled him into his room.

The room was dark, and Misaki didn't really want to switch the lights on. She felt her cheeks heating up at the distance they had between them.

"What's this about you looking cute with this Tora Igarashi?" He asked seriously.

Her heart picked the speed up, she could feel her nerves fraying as he pinned her against the wall when she tried to avoid responding him. She didn't know if she could go with the plan if she looked into his eyes. Those emerald green pierced right through hee soul. Why in the world did she pull him in his room? Now his questions won't stop until she said something embarrassing.

Wait, did she say the room was dark? Someone slap me please, Misaki thought.

"I―I am in love with Tora. And we decided we will marry next week as we both love each other more than ourselves."

Silence...

She was met by silence.

"..."

"...You are lying."

"Geez, the world doesn't revolve around you, Usui. And I am not lying."

"Say that when you look into my eyes."

"Wh―what do you think about yourself? What's with seeing into your eye―"

He forcefully made her look into his stern, unwavering gaze. Misaki's breath couldn't move past her throat as he looked at her with mixed emotions. She didn't know if she was drowning, or if she had been in some kind of illusion, but the next moment, her eyes were closed.

And his lips landed on hers.

His grip over her wrists loosened and he slowly snaked his hands to her waist. Misaki didn't understand what was happening in her chest, she felt something warm spreading in her chest. As he pulled her closer, she could feel every nerve jolting in her body.

They pulled away after a few beats, staring at each other. As seconds passed, they seemed to realise what they had done, making Misaki clam a hand over her mouth.

"If you would have loved Tora, you would have broken the kiss right before we sat down."

She looked down, and indeed they were sitting. He was holding her waist as she rested her palms on his shoulders. She blushed madly and couldn't believe he was adamant. How dare he kiss her and still say something as that.

She pushed him roughly and jerked the door open, with her face flaming as she glared at him.

"You don't get to decide what I feel and what I don't!"

He slumped down, the sinking feeling back in his chest again. He had to meet the King today, as he was informed by the maids two days ago. Since the King was busy in the meetings with the allies strategising and planning.

"Sir? His Majesty is busy, he won't be able to meet you anytime soon with his daughter getting married."

Takumi stood up, dusting himself.

"Very well," he had made his decision, and he knew he just had to wait for a few days. Find out what Misaki was really upto.

Till then, he had a kiss to replay in his mind.

 ** _oo0oo_**

"Dad? Father?" Misaki looked through the door and found him sleeping on the ledgers and scrolls. A small smile appeared on her lips as she let herself in and started cleaning the desk up. She read a few scrolls, those letters from the other allying kingdoms that spoke about them already arranging engagements and turning them to their side already.

Misaki smiled, until she saw one scroll untouched.

She took the scroll and opened it, reading it through. Her smiled dipped, lips dropping even more as she read more.

"Why does the Jones Kingdom want to continue fighting? What is going on?" She wondered out loud.

She found another scroll, and opened it. It was from the female warrior, who said that the were running low on soldeirs, innocent women and children were being brutally murdered in Seika. Where was this Yukimura?

Misaki looked into a few more scrolls, her face turning grimmer by the second. She had to tell Tora, about the newfound development.

Wait, he said he knew the latest information. He knew about the marriage when Gerald hadn't even said anything about men marrying into that kingdom.

She cautiously walked in the corridors, until she heard a crashing sound.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hehe, did I really get you this time? No? Oh well, there is always a next time. I know this chapter was a little too calm. But it is always calm before a storm, ne?**_

 ** _Padfoot Starfyre:_** _Your observations are impressive. Takumi really is in a sticky situation. Especially after her revelation, and her claiming being in love. He has always been bold, no? And with Misaki, he would go to lengths to save her. You know Misaki, likes to take the burden on herself and all. I think you will figure it out in the next or two chapters. Till then, be blessed an happy!_

 _ **Minniemiss123:** Well, looks like a different bomb has been dropped. XD, I wondering which is more lighter, this chapter or the one before? Sorry, the update took so long. _

_**Thank you everyone else out there reading this story, you really don't know how much this means to me. We hit 5k views and I can't be any more happier than I am. You reading my work gets me going.**_

 ** _Till then, good bye!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Well, i really didn't feel like rushing stuff. So i tried to be as relaxed, wrote as nicely as possible. But I guess a few mistakes have snuck out on my. XD._**

 ** _You can ask questions about this chapter if it does not make sense._**

 ** _Here_** ** _you go then._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 **Chapter: 13**

Misaki sprinted through the stretching corridors and stopped short right in front of the room that wss slightly opened. She couldn't see anyone, but she knew this was Tora's room. But what could have gone wrong? She didn't hear anything else as she waited for something worse to happen. Nothing happ―

"Looks like we are alone again, master." A monotone voice stopped her. Although she didn't mean to spy on them, the way he said sounded as if he were upto no good.

"Thank goodness! I thought we would have lost a few more days here!" Tora let a breath out. She frowned, he was talking differently. As if he were slurring. Wait, did that mean...they were drunk?

"Master, that vase needs to be taken away as soon as possible. Or else you will injure yourself."

"Just shut up for sometime. I'm trying to tell you something important. You know, Misaki just blows my mind right? But, but she is so idiotic and dense. She thinks this marriage is a fake," he laughed drily, making Misaki's forehead crease, "And the fact that my kingdom―oops sorry. My _dad's_ kingdom, supplies good solidied. Her father has five more sisters to give, why would he bother giving the youngest? Misaki just doesn't know anything. If she knew, she would be om the field. A thousand were killed from the innocent this year. That isn't important any―"

"Master!" The slit eyed butler reached to steady Tora, but he swat his hand away.

"I'm okay! Maki move away!" He growled.

"No master. You are not okay. And you are going to sleep right now."

Misaki moved away from the door, slowly moving backwards as the shock coarsed through her body. She ran back to her father's chamber and took the remaining scrolls, and read the reports from the War. It was true then, a kingdom did fall on their side. And many people died.

She gripped the scroll in her hand as it seeped through her mind. She can't stay here and watch. She needed to be on the field. Or do something about it.

An idea began to form in her mind, and she ran back to her room as she had been doing for a few more hours.

What if Tora decieved her? This plan was much better than him trying to marry her then convince the Jones kingdom to send their troops so they could be trained. A treaty to be signed with a just judgment. Misaki knew the risks she was taking. But this was all that dhe could do. Tora was wrong.

He wasn't the best swordsman in the kingdom right now

She was.

* * *

A while agp, the room was a neat fortress. Neatly folded bkankets stowed away, clothes in the cupboard and all valuables inside the bags.

But...after Takumi investigated about the plan Misaki and Tora formed, he knew he had to carry out the task he came back for.

Just when he was sliding the painting(that he took secretly from the artroom and you don't need to guess, it is Misaki's) when he heard the door.

He turned the knob, expecting the maids. Butwhat he sees, shocks him.

The King had come to meet him at last.

And well, looking at the way he confusedly blinked his eyes, Takumi knew he had met his brother.

It was time anyway.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _So, I finally decided to put that meeting. XD. It sure will be interesting. Are you up for the next two-thirds chapters?_**

 ** _Padfoot Starfyre:_** _Yes, Usui Takumi is an alias. But can you geuss what his real name could be? And there is the coerced marriage, lol, I chuckled when I saw the review. It cheered me up when I was packing. I am exciting to go, but its hard to stay away from something that has been a part of my life dor so long(internet). Sorry, I strayed from the topic. Misaki does know her mother's will, except I will mention it later when its time. Thank you so much, I really am (was) feeling down. Writing had been my only refuge from hectic life. But looks like books will be, XD. Sorry for the long reply, I couldn't help myself. Be blessed and Happy!_

 ** _Minniemiss123:_** _Looks like Misaki made her move finally! It has started to become heavy. If I was a good writer, I would make sure the chapter had more weight than what I made it to be. But I am glad you like it that way, it really is nice to know that all is not lost. I haven't exactly revealed the plan properly, I can only hope you have figured it out from the hints I gave. If not, there is always me to ask for, *wink*. You mean their kiss, well...I am glad you liked it. Its just like me, amateur and unknowing. Lol. Thank you for the good wishes. I am going to pursue this one with great hardwork. Because I want to. Be blessed and happy!_

 ** _To everyone else out there, thank you so much for reading my story! It really does mean alot to me. I can't thank you enough for how happy you make me._**

 ** _Goodbye!_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hey there guys! Looks like we are reaching the end. The climax has arrived.**_

 _ **Climb aboard!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

"Gerald Walker?" He said.

"No sir, Usui Takumi," he finally spoke. Sakuya was shocked. He couldn't say anything. This man, who they were trying to open his mouth just spoke willingly. But why does he look so similar to Gerald.

"Are you related to Gerald?" Sakuya asked.

Takumi took a deep breath, choosing his options and rolling his tongue to save himself. And with a final―

"Yes,"

all hell broke lose.

* * *

Misaki looked around her, the stench of dead bodies and humid air filling her nostrils. She was sure she would run down with fever if she didn't run away. But this was her task, she had come with no turning back. And how ever reckless it seemed, she will get this war ending before she breathed her last.

She could see a tiny doll lying on the ground, bloodied and torn. The wind blew across her face, cooling her sweaty face inside the armor. For a few minutes, she saw Usui, laughing and teasing her.

 _"Misa-chan."_

She blinked, looking around her again. The general looked like he could use some sleep, the stress of the few people participating took a toll on him. Especially when he had to carry the responsibilities of ten kingdoms, including the RavenClaw. This was unfair, no matter how much Misaki hated men. To her right, a man clenched a fist without his fingers. He held tightly unto his sword, with only his thumb. Misaki now realised the reasons her father refused to allow her to participate.

She knew nothing about warfare.

"Attack!" The loud command came, and Misaki was now ready for the battle.

She kicked her horse and fired her own shots. Nobody questioned her sudden appearance, when she privately spoke to the general, showed her emblem to him. But that didn't matter anymore.

Her eyes were spinning, the dust moving around her in a circular motion. She didnt know what the feeling was, a churning so strange in her stomach she could feel her heart sinking.

She would never see her sisters again. Never see her father. Never go fencing, wander in the forest and return before her father knew.

And then, never see Usui. She wanted to kiss him so badly, stay in his embrace with her eyes closed. This wasn't what she wanted to see..

The sky was a sickly light blue, with the blood occasionally flying in the air. Heads were cut, bodies slashed and stabbed. Misaki slashed every sword that attacked her, blew in her gun. She had made her own gun, a long wood stick hollow from inside as she blew the sharp pins on anyone. She had her arrow and bow ready, just in case she needed them. Although she wasn't anything great in it.

The people kept falling, groans and battle cries. But no sound of laughter. Misaki felt like she was floating when a sword slashed through her sleeve. It felt like cold water dozed on her arm. She gripped her sword tightly, frowning deeply as she slashed the man in front of her.

The man fell in front of her, dead. She swallowed the thick lump in her throat along with the trauma of watching someone die in front of her. This was not the time to panic.

She held her sword with both her hands and slashed, instinctively moving it according to the opposite person's attack. She didnt know how to fight in a battle, but she knew how to fight one on one.

A loud trumpet was blown, from both the sides at the same time. Soldiers in either sides slowly fell back as they fought the enemy and retreated. Misaki looked around her, a royal carriage had come, with the RavenClaw crest in the doors. Misaki felt troubled, about this visit. Especially when the war suddenly stopped because of some news being delivered.

"The Object has been found! Raveclaw has decided to withdraw from the battle at a price of a prince! Prince―"

What? Was she hearing right? They were using a man as a bait?! What kind of treachery was this?!

"We need to see this prince!"

She looked at the Generals from both the side come forward, with one taking their "Prince" to the other general. Misaki had a bad feeling about this, especially when the prince with the mask looked familiar. All too familiar.

And when the hand clenched tightly in a fist, her heart dropped.

Then the mask was removed from his head.

* * *

 _"Listen, listen to me carefully, my beloved husband. I want you to remember forever, that I have always remained faithful to you, always been loyal to you. And being your wife has been the best thing that has ever happened to me. And you being here, beside my bedside brings peace to my heart. I can feel that I am leaving you in good hands. My five beautiful daughters―"_

 _Her weak but kind matronal eyes washed over the treasures of her life, standing beside her father with tears streaming down her chins. The tea was getting colder by the minute, and so was her body. Minako looked bat each one of them, knew what kind of people lurked outside the safety of their home._

 _"Don't forget, I have always loved you. Will always remain in your heart. Take care of your father."_

 _They all nodded, Misaki staring at her mother with eyes speaking her grief. Minako didn't fail to give them all a smile, lingering more on Misaki as she did. She knew what her daughter saw, she knew the troubles she faced in school. But more importantly, she knew how much she meant to everyone._

 _"Sakuya, dear, please promise me. Promise me that you will marry our daughters to the person they desire. No matter the status, no matter how hard the times are. I want you to grant my wish. Please...please..." She closed her eyeyes, letting a laboured breath out._

 _"Mom!"_

 _"Minako!"_

 _They all said at the same time, as she breathed her last._

 _And the will of the queen was written in the documents. With Sakuya being determined to grant his late wife's wish._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 ** _Did I set the war scene right? Because I am writing a war scene for the first time. I hope I have done alright if not great, I practiced a few scenes before finally settling on this one._**

 ** _Padfoot Starfyre:_** _Yup you are right. Being the reckless between the two, she always thought about others, blinded by the care she had for them. So, being reckless and impatient was her key to determination. Well, Misaki wanted fight from the start, and that seemed the most plausible solution from everything she thought about coming up. Yeah, she can't. But now that things have just turned upside down,(I hope i didn't disappoint you much) Misaki is more worried about the person in the mask. Can you guess who it can be? Probably he is. Probably it can be the surname of some adoptive parents if he has had them before.I will try to fix them if I can squeeze in time. I have got today and tomorrow. Thank you so much for reading my story so far! Be blessed and Happy!_

 ** _To everyone out there! Thank you so much for reading this story until this chapter, I am so grateful. Even if you read this after months I have posted this story, you still remain my treasured readers. Thank you!_**

 ** _Goodbye!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Ola! Portuguese is such an awesome language! Did you know portugal was actually Burtuqal in arabic which means orange? It was named after the oranges being harvested in that place. Isn't it fascinating?_**

 ** _Oh well, here is the chapter. Surprised you, didn't I? I guess I didn't, hehe. Anyway, so before I leave or more importantly disappear from the internet, I want to apologize to anyone I have ever offended or insulted in any way, and thank everyone for giving time to my story. I will always love you no matter who you are. I don't have much to sat since I speak so much everytime I write the new chapter. Lol. But whatever I said, is all from sinceity and heart._**

 ** _Here is the chapter. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far._**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

"You, are Gerard's brother. Real brother. Can you tell me who you really are exactly?" Sakuya could not comprehend.

Usui knew this meeting will only delay his plans. But he can't leave him hanging. Not like this. Not when Misaki's life and marriage was on the line.

"I am Gerard's half-brother, son of Yuu Hirose, the former Prince of Jones. I also am the reason of this war. There is a story behind this war, a story that will explain everything..."

 _His dark hair brought his dark eyes, the spiky shape really made everyone woman sigh. He was approaching the carriage which got stuck in the mud. Looking around as he did._

 _A beautiful woman with blonde hair peaked out, her emerald eyes sparkling as she saw him. She couldn't wait to tackle him, but she had to wait. Wait until she was safely in his kingdom. Her face spoke her desperation and faith in him. It was all she can ever do. Besides, he was her husband after all._

 _"Patricia, just step on my coat as I pull this carriage up with the fellow men," he said smoothly. People knew him as the calm reserved and smart man with many talents. His wife was what completed him, because she brought the light in his family. Brought the happiness and mischievousness around. And he was so glad to have her. Especially after so many trials before Richard had finally agreed._

 _"Yuu, I have to tell you something. Let this carriage be here, I have an important message to deliver to you. And immediately," her tone urged him to escort his wife in the house._

 _"Edward has proposed my father again, in the library," she blurted out as soon as she entered their blinked, laughing as he did. Patricia glared at him because it was a serious matter._

 _"Even if he did, he can't. Remember, we are married. You and me both proved your father about his treachery."_

 _"Thats where you are going wrong, Hirose. You never did," they both jerked their heads in the direction of the madman smirking at them._

 _He growled as he saw Patricia hold tight unto Yuu, as he glared at him._

 _"You! You are the reason my family is incomplete. You are the reason my son was separated from me! I won't let you live! Patricia is mine! I will get what I want!" He didn't waste time in lunging for them._

 _As Yuu tactfully pushed Patricia away, he braced himself for the attack, readying for the fight._

 _"NOO!" It was too late, but Yuu couldn't turn in time. But Patricia did. As both the men looked in horror, an old man watched his daughter fall down, lifeless._

 _"Patricia!" He came running as he saw her down. The King of Jones watched his daughter in law die in front of his eyes, his son screaming for her to come back, holding her form close to his body. Edward ran away, as Yuu stood up, seeing red._

 _"I am not going to let him live! I declare war on him!"_

"They had asked for me, but my grandfather refused to give them, which gave rise to this war. I was a result of a happy couple, but a son unwanted when my father was denied of taking me with him. They had originally declared war in the other kingdom, Bulgar. But after Ranchester did not allow my father, he declared war on them too."

Sakuya listened in silence, watching the young man. He seemed lonely, he came to understand what that blank expression usually meant. He came to realize what made this young man who he was.

"I had escaped from the castle when they decided to make use of me finally. Wandering around,". A smile crept on his face, "I stumbled upon your daughter."

Suddenly, Usui was bowing, startling Sakuya in the process.

"I know I should not be saying this, but I am in love with your daughter. And if the chance of winning her hand in marriage still stands, I want to be the one who wins it," he said, raising up.

Sakuya was speechless. He had no words to this man. He looked so much more sincere than Tora. And he knew in his gut that he could trust Takumi with his dearest daughter.

"But she is getting engaged to Tora Igarashi tomorrow."

"She won't," Takumi proclaimed firmly. He revealed of Tora's treachery, how he was marrying Misaki tricking her into believing that it was to save the people. But he was doing it for his own desires, I can say strong conviction that she doesn't hold any feelings towards him." Takumi went on further to reveal the plan they made, and offering his plan.

That plan, got Sakuya smiling.

Until, the maid came running towards them.

"Your Majesty! Her Highness Misaki has gone!"

Looks like Takumi had to run.

* * *

Misaki watched in horror as the generals nodded at each other. A man from inside emerged, from the other side of the tent with the Jones sign written on it. Misaki could not believe it was Takumi who was the object for bailing this war out. Takumi looked behind him, at every soldier.

For a brief second, she thought his eyes met hers, and her heart sped again.

And then, a few men grabbed her from either sides, pulling her back. Takumi turned, sending a sad smile in her direction and whispering the words that broke her heart.

 _I am sorry_

They lead her inside, to her father who was waiting to take her away.

She kicked, lashed and swung her sword as they locked her in her in the carriage.

"No! Usui!" She screamed for him to come back, banging the glass window as violently as possible. She tried to jump off, but her father held her wrist. She wanted him to stay away, the horrors of that war still haunting her.

Misaki could feel nothing except the pain.

Pain of being unable to save her love.

* * *

 _Six months later..._

* * *

"Misaki, are you ready?" A voice called from inside. Suzuna was trying her best to get Misaki to smile a little. Even if this marriage was to save the kingdoms and seal the treaty. Jones had accepted the proposal, and Misaki could only nod when she was told of her fate.

These few weeks―months have been hell. Sometimes she would just wake up in the middle of the night, crying and screaming his name. Regretting every moment of every single time she denied of her feelings. This wasn't what she wanted. Even though she saw her sister happy, ready to marry Hinata as soon as the entire North settles down, with the townsfolk returning back to normal lives.

And well, her sisters weren't exactly good candidates for this marriage. Thus, Misaki suited best. The Jones wanted her anyway.

"As ready as I will ever be," she replied. Her heart felt nothing, no excitement, nervousness at all.

The son, some Artisan Walker wanting to marry her. Rumours have it that he is the prince with the wealth and power even Ranchester could not compete with. Misaki would never forgive Gerard for selling his brother only to be slaughtered.

She was led to the alter, eyes downcast as she slowly sauntered the front. Her father sat on the seat, eyes sad when he could have altered that plan six months ago. Now only memories remain, not the person she once fell in love with.

Misaki heard nothing, the world being a blurr to her, blending with the quietness of the church. The music they had played a few beats ago, playing in her mind, as she responded mechanically to the priest. The voice of her to-be husband was also blurred, she could hear him under water.

"You may now kiss the bride."

She closed her eyes as he lifted her veil, breath fanning her face as he captured her lips once and for all.

It felt like an old melody, a sense that had died ages ago. As his lips moved on hers with sync, her entire body lit in fire, the same way it had when Usui had kissed her.

 _When Usui had kissed her._

Her eyes snapped open as he pulled away, smirking as the priest announced them husband and wife. The world had suddenly stopped moving, as her husband carried her princess style and hurried to the carriage.

He gave her a smile as she sat dazed in her seat, as the carriage moved away from the church and her father. She turned to meet her father's eyes shocked and disbelieving.

"Missed me?" She turned back to her husband, who crashed his lips on hers as soon as she turned. She was frozen in place, being assaulted like that. He pulled away, smirking as he sat back in his seat. Misaki didnt kniw what to say, or do. Until he said the next line.

"Now I can kiss you any time I want to. Because now you are my wife!"

Her anger returned full force and she smacked him upside down, not caring that they were in a cramped place.

"Shut up! I never gave you permission to kiss me! Not after betraying me like that!" She punched him, his brown hair―wig falling off. She could see his eyes now, and his blonde hair.

He laughed as she cried and hit him as hard as she could. Nothing made any sense, how this perverted alien _married her without her permission_ then assualted her, then _claimed her as his wife._

Misaki wanted to really smack him again. But she couldn't help the overwhelming feeling that bubbled in her throat. She let a sob out, hugging him so suddenly, he got concerned.

"Idiot, couldn't you have told me before? Didn't it ever cross your mind that I might be worried, scared and...h―heartb―broken?"

He chuckled lightly, patting her head.

"Then it wouldn't have been a surprise, ne Misaki?"

She pulled away, glaring at him.

"Tell me, why did you lie about your name?"

He laughed, mirth and mischief dancing in his eyes as he caught her in his embrace. Misaki did not protest, but looking at how she red she was, he could only imagine how much more she would be when he would make her his.

"I didn't. Artisan means Takumi," he replied, looking directly into her eyes.

She narrowed her eyes, punching him.

"You have to tell me everyday. From the beginning."

He laughed, pulling her closer further embarrassing her.

"It began with a young man escaping with a fake name, a name that had died years ago with the people. He came across the beautiful town named Keichi..."

And so it followed.

 **The End.**

Wait a minute. Did you seriously think this story just ended?

No, it hadn't. There is a tiny part that we all have been missing from the beginning.

Yukimura's kingdom and Tora's unrequited feelings.

Yukimura found the ideal wife he needed. And so did the kingdom find him the better king.

And Tora...well he is still busy in being wooed by an interesting woman named Chiyo Sakurai.

That, is a story for next time.

 **The End(Final and Infinite)**

* * *

 _ **Thank you guys, for every thing. You all have been the reason why I am so happy and why I don't give up on my stories.**_

 _ **Before I leave this site and the internet(basically smartphone life, XD) I just want to say, that whoever is reading out there, even you can be a great writer. I never had any talent of writing before and even now. And that didn't stop me–or any person inspired to write stop out there. Because anyone can write.**_

 _ **But what makes it beautiful is the piece of heart you put in it.**_

 ** _Goodbye, Farewell until two years._**


End file.
